More Secrets Revealed
by ckat44
Summary: COMPLETE ootp spoilers! Harry is very sad after the events of his 5th year. Soon Harry finds out more then he ever expected and it has something to do with the identity of Remus! Harry then takes on a mission to bring back.. NO SLASH! SEQUEL DELETEd!
1. Dumbledore and Lupin

A/N- I am very excited about this story! I have lots of ideas and will update everyday or every other day. I co writing Unseen or heard and I pretty much am postponing Discovered Photographs. I really hate flames. I REPEAT NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!! If you do not like my story then don't read it. It is as simple as that. With that said here it is and I hope you enjoy More Secrets Revealed!  
  
~*~ Dumbledore and Remus Lupin  
  
~*~ Remus Lupin awoke one late July afternoon to the sound of a beautiful phoenix pecking at his window which was holding a piece of parchment. Remus got out of bed and stretched as he walked to open the window. The bird flew in and around the room cooing softly and then dropped a small note on his bed. Remus picked it up and read: ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus Lupin,  
  
I have decided to hire you for the defense against the dark arts position once again. I don't think Parents will mind having a so-called werewolf as a teacher because after previous events I have earned back most of their trusts. There is also something we must discuss that is very important. Please floo to my office at noon today.  
  
Albus  
  
Remus petted the phoenix and she flew out the window still singing a lovely song. Lupin then looked at his watch and realized he had slept late and he had to be in the headmaster's office in 10 minutes.  
  
Grabbing an apple and a pile of dust near the lit fire across the room he shouted "Hogwarts, the Headmasters office!"  
  
Remus popped out of Dumbledore's fire and brushed himself off.  
  
"Hello Remus, how are you doing?" asked the old man behind an ancient looking desk.  
  
Lupin looked into the eyes of the speaker and then took a seat in a comfortable chair.  
  
"Well other than the fact that my best friend died last month I am doing ok," replied the werewolf.  
  
"I am sorry about that as we all are. He was a good man and it was great of you to speak at his funeral."  
  
Lupin nodded shyly.  
  
"Albus, you wanted to talk to me about something?"  
  
The old man nodded and lost the twinkle in his eye.  
  
"You must tell Harry."  
  
"Tell.Tell him what?"  
  
The headmaster raised his eyebrows and looked at the man sitting in front of him. He looked very sad ever since his friend had died but he did try and put on a good act to cover it up.  
  
"You know what I am talking about. Harry, I am afraid is going into a version of depression. He just lost the one man who cared about him most and you certainly know that depression isn't at all good."  
  
"But.but. No one knows but you! Not even Sirius knew. Well maybe Sirius knew. Actually I think Sirius found out the year it happened but never said anything. He always treated me like James Potter and didn't act like anything was different."  
  
"I think you should tell Harry to benefit you both. I know that you have always wanted to tell him and protect him. He is the only one you can tell but it will make Harry happy. I think he needs to know after all that we have kept from him. He already knows we are keeping more from him but just doesn't ask. You don't know what happened last year after Sirius died. I have never seen Harry like that before," Albus said  
  
The headmaster went on and told Remus Lupin what happened and everything Harry had said. He told him about Harry throwing things around the room and crying afterwards.  
  
That's horrible. I will tell him but I am not sure how. I am not sure how to tell Harry that I am really James Potter.  
  
Please review for reviews are what motivate me! I am writing my next chapter now and it should be up in the morning! 


	2. Harry's Arrival

A/N Here is the next chapter. I think it is pretty long. It took me a long time to write and I think I am happy with it! Please review but remember no flames! I don't like flames! ~**~  
  
Harry's Arrival  
  
Harry sat up in his room waiting for his sour aunt to rap on his door and scream for him to make breakfast or take out the trash. Harry just laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling thinking of one thing and one thing only, Sirius.  
  
'Why does it have to be people I love? It happened to my parents and now Sirius. Whose next? Ron? Hermione? Remus?' Harry thought gloomily to himself.  
  
So far this summer Harry had managed to get beat up by Dudley daily, blamed for Dudley's stash of cigarettes found in a couch cushion and yelled at for no good reason.  
  
'Another summer, another year'  
  
Harry wasn't himself and he knew this. He had taken it very hard about the death of his godfather. Sometimes to Harry he was more like a father.  
  
'It's all because of me,' Harry thought looking at the window.  
  
A golden phoenix was pecking at it lightly but just loud enough for Harry to hear. Harry got up and made his way slowly to see what Fawkes wanted.  
  
Fawkes gave Harry a note and started to sing in his ear.  
  
Harry felt peaceful as he opened the note.  
  
~!~  
  
Harry,  
  
As a birthday gift to you I will escort you to stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer. I know how much you dislike being where you are so you may stay in the Gryffindor dormitories. I will be coming by floo powder at 5:00 this evening so make sure you have all your things ready. Remus Lupin is staying at the castle and I know how much you get along with him. You will be going to get your things in Diagon Alley with your friends if you wish on the date that they are going. We can talk more this evening. I do hope you are doing well, Harry. You are very strong.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
~!~  
  
"That's funny, me strong?" Harry said with tears coming down his cheek.  
  
Harry threw the note in his trunk along with a lot of his other things including his robes and his school books that were open because of homework. Harry soon heard his wretched aunt Petunia rapping at his door.  
  
"Get up boy,"  
  
Harry moaned and got dressed. He ran downstairs and found his grumpy looking uncle mumbling something to himself about an article in the paper.  
  
"Make breakfast and don't burn anything!" the mean man screamed not looking up at Harry.  
  
Harry did as he was told while having an argument in his head.  
  
'Should I tell them I am leaving?'  
  
'No they would be happy and I don't want to make them happy.'  
  
'Oh it doesn't matter anyways.'  
  
'But maybe I should? It might get them mad knowing a wizard is coming.'  
  
Thinking about having Dumbledore come while grinning widely he forgot what he was doing and burned the bacon.  
  
Uncle Vernon saw Harry and the burnt bacon.  
  
"Boy! The bacon is burned! No breakfast or lunch today, now get out of my sight!" Uncle Vernon yelled throwing the pot of burnt bacon against the wall.  
  
Harry ran out of the room to go and pack some more and he thought he could hear his uncle saying he should clean up the bacon.  
  
Harry just laughed.  
  
Hours went by with Harry sitting in his room thinking about the past year waiting for Dumbledore to arrive.  
  
Sirius was the best thing that happened to Harry since the beginning of Hogwarts. He remembered meeting Sirius and thinking he was a murderer and he remembered the feeling Harry felt when Sirius asked if he wanted to move in with him. A tear fell down Harry's cheek and he dug his face under the pillow. He heard a scream from downstairs but he knew it was just Dumbledore coming. Harry tried to wipe away the tears but more just came. Harry really didn't want the headmaster to see him cry. He felt like such a child. He was crying and he would be 16 tomorrow.  
  
Harry heard a knock at his door but didn't say anything. He just kept crying knowing that he couldn't help it.  
  
The headmaster walked in and looked at Harry.  
  
"Harry," whispered a gentle voice. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Harry wanted to go but he couldn't stop crying. He didn't want the old man to see him this way even though he had many times before.  
  
Harry rolled over and looked up at the blue eyed good natured old man. Harry couldn't help but like Dumbledore even after everything that he kept from him. He felt safe around the Headmaster and even though he tried to stay mad at him, he couldn't.  
  
"I am ready," muttered Harry getting up and putting on his robe.  
  
"You don't have to wear your robe until the start of term if you don't want to."  
  
Harry nodded not looking up at the Headmaster.  
  
"Harry, are you okay? Have you been crying?"  
  
Harry didn't answer but picked up his trunk with everything in it.  
  
"No Harry, let me," said Dumbledore and he levitated his trunk down the stairs and to the fireplace.  
  
The fireplace was never closed up since the Weasleys flooed into it. The Dursleys didn't want the same thing to happen again so they left it as is after cleaning it up a bit.  
  
The Dursleys looked shocked as they watched Harry and professor Dumbledore disappear into the fire with the owl in Harry's hand but soon got over it and began to celebrate the fact that they wouldn't be having Harry around for the next month.  
  
Harry landed in the fire in Professor Dumbledore's office and dusted himself of. He put the owl on the desk and waited for the Headmaster to come. Seconds later Dumbledore was getting out of the fire in the same way Harry had.  
  
"Have a seat Harry," said he professor while motioning the almost 16 year old boy to the same comfortable couch that Lupin sat in they day before.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine," Harry lied.  
  
Sensing that Harry was not telling the truth Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I know that you might be still mad at me from last June's event and the secrets I kept from you but-" Harry cut his Professor off.  
  
"No offense Professor but I don't want to get into this now or ever again. Lets just forget about you keeping my so many secrets from me about my life!" Harry practically screamed.  
  
Harry looked at the headmaster's expression to what he had said and Harry soon felt a pang of guilt seeing that the headmaster looked guilty as well.  
  
"I am sorry Professor," he said. I realized over the summer that you did what you thought was best. Even though I don't agree with your decision I shouldn't disrespect you like that."  
  
Dumbledore smirked and nodded.  
  
"Once again I am sorry."  
  
Quickly changing the subject Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Harry you are to stay in the 6th year dormitory. You are allowed to do magic since you are at school and the password is snuffles.  
  
Harry blushed as he heard the password. His stomach lurched while he remembered the big black dog form Sirius could turn into.  
  
"You will eat in the great Hall with the other Professors. Remus Lupin is now teaching as I have mentioned."  
  
"Are all the teachers here?" Harry asked apprehensively. "Even Snape?"  
  
Dumbledore chortled. "Yes, even Professor Snape," he said emphasizing the word professor.  
  
"You may go now. Dinner starts in 15 minutes."  
  
Harry hustled out of the headmaster's office levitating his owl and his trunk. He found the empty common room to be curiously inviting. Harry started to unpack when he realized he had to get to the Great Hall. He didn't know what it would be like being the only student there with all the teachers  
  
When Harry arrived at the great hall he saw all the teachers were already there. There was only one chair left and it was between Snape and Moony. Harry scurried over to the open seat. Snape glared at Harry and Lupin smiled widely. After Harry glared back at Snape he smiled back at Remus.  
  
"Hi Moony!"  
  
~*~*  
  
A/N- What will Lupin/James say to Harry? How will Harry handle Snape? Find out in the next chapter! 


	3. A Big Shock

A/N- I hope this chapter isn't too confusing. If I forgot to mention something big please put it in your review. Enjoy.  
  
Big Shock  
  
~&~  
  
"Hi Harry, how have those muggles been treating you?" asked Remus.  
  
Harry moaned but didn't answer directly. Harry could feel eyes on him and he looked around. He found that not only were Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore and Lupin staring at him but Snape was giving Harry a deathly glare.  
  
"Can I help you Professor?" Harry asked frigidly.  
  
"No Potter," the Professor hissed back.  
  
Harry didn't know why Snape was staring but it got on Harry's nerves. He didn't want to say anything that would bring the attention of other teachers so he spoke softly.  
  
"Greasy git," Harry mumbled under his breath loud enough for Snape and Lupin to hear.  
  
"What did you say Potter?" asked Snape.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? I didn't say anything. Are you feeling alright?" Harry asked cheerfully.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Why did you take points away from me? I didn't do anything." Harry lied. "Besides, it is summer. You can't take away points until school starts."  
  
Snape growled loudly which brought the attention of other teachers around him then he put on a small grin.  
  
"Harry, how is your godfather? Oh wait nevermind. I can't say that anymore can I?" the Potion Master hissed.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what the greasy git just said. As he was about to curse him into oblivion he heard someone else curse him.  
  
"Acroama Cantito,"  
  
Harry looked around and saw that it was moony who said the curse. Before Harry knew it Snape got up on the table and started singing and dancing an old 50s song. He had a pinstripe suit on and a cane. Snape looked mad but kept singing very loudly and dancing around the table.  
  
"What is going on here?" asked a confused headmaster.  
  
He looked around and saw Lupin and Harry in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Dumbledore couldn't help but laugh and waited for the song to end to put the counter-curse on. By the time he was done the entire room was laughing but very confused. They looked at Harry knowingly. They didn't know Remus was the one who did this. At the end of dinner Dumbledore caught up with Harry and told him to follow him to his office where Remus would be as well.  
  
Harry followed his Professor wondering if it was about Snape singing. Harry soon thought up an argument that would work well against the whole singing professor incident. When they got there Dumbledore said the password and walked up to his office.  
  
Remus soon came in and asked to talk to the headmaster alone.  
  
Harry left and heard someone say "silencio."  
  
Harry waited outside trying to hear the conversation between the two adults but it was a very strong silencing spell.  
  
"I still haven't thought of exactly how to tell him. I don't want to mess things up with my son even more."  
  
"You should tell him now," said the headmaster.  
  
"Can I have a week to tell him? It will give me a better chance to sort things out. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Then I will just have to think of something else to talk about with the both of you. It won't be that hard coming up with something."  
  
Soon Harry was sitting next to Remus on a big couch looking at his headmaster. He still didn't know what they were talking about before but he shrugged it off.  
  
"Does anyone want to tell me what happened in the great hall with a certain Potions Master?" Dumbledore asked trying to think of something to talk about since he had already brought Harry down. In truth Dumbledore thought Snape deserved what he got after what he said to Harry.  
  
"About that," Harry started. "Snape provoked it. He talked about Sirius."  
  
"I actually cast the charm headmaster," said Lupin.  
  
"Well I think it is all over with now. You may go but you should know better then to curse Professor Snape when all the teachers are around."  
  
Harry left to go to his dormitory. When he got there he got a weird and he opened his trunk and got out his map.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
Harry looked around and saw all the teachers in there office or dormitory. Then a dot caught his attention that was moving around near Hagrid's hut. It was labeled Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Harry felt a rush of anger and without thinking he grabbed his wand and the map and took off. He looked around cautiously and suddenly heard a voice.  
  
"Potter, I see we meet again."  
  
Harry whipped around with his wand at face level.  
  
"You! You killed Sirius!"  
  
"Ha Ha Ha, Yes I did now didn't I! Now it is time for you to die! Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The green light hit Harry and he fell unconscious right after he heard voices that he recognized as Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
The next thing Harry knew he was lying down. He heard voices but he couldn't wake up. He was confused when he remembered what happened. He was probably in a coma.  
  
"Will he be alright Poppy?"  
  
I don't know Albus. He has survived the killing curse before but Harry was very weak. He isn't responding. He is in a coma I am afraid."  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Will he make it?" asked Lupin.  
  
"I hope, replied the headmaster.  
  
"Albus, Poppy, do you think I could be alone with him for a little while?" Remus asked.  
  
Dumbledore said yes and went with Poppy to her office.  
  
Remus sat on Harry's bed and looked at Harry's weak face.  
  
Harry was trying so hard to wake up but he couldn't.  
  
"Harry, I have to tell you something that I have been keeping from you and everyone else your whole life. I hope you can hear me because I don't know if I could say this all twice.  
  
'Uh oh.' Thought Harry. 'Another secret.'  
  
The truth is Harry...... The truth is Harry that I am your father.  
  
'My father? I thought James Potter was my father. How is this possible? I look exactly like James Potter.'  
  
"I am really James Potter," whispered the man in tear sitting on Harry's bed. "I am going to try and explain this all now but it is very hard.'  
  
'How is this possible?' thought Harry. 'I have to wake up! I have to wake up! WAKE UP!'  
  
Harry opened his eyes but suddenly shut them because it was so bright.  
  
"Harry! You're awake!" cried James/Lupin.  
  
Harry nodded and looked up at his father in shock.  
  
"I heard," Whispered Harry. "I heard everything you were saying so I tried my hardest to wake up. I still don't understand everything though. How are you my father and where is Remus Lupin? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I guess I should start at the beginning."  
  
Harry nodded still in shock.  
  
"Your mom and I lived with you and we were very happy. Sirius and Remus and I were very close along with Peter. A month before the war I heard about the prophesy that was made about you. You heard the prophesy but there were some parts of it you did not hear. It said that I would help you defeat the dark lord or the dark lord would defeat the both of us."  
  
"But why was that left out."  
  
"I am getting to that. Anyways, Remus found out about the prophesy as well. There was also another one that said a good friend of mine would die for me. That friend was Remus Lupin.  
  
"But how come I don't look like you?"  
  
"A week before the attack I took some polyjuice potion to look like Remus. We made a bunch before knowing what we had to do. I had to disguise myself as him and he had to look like me. He died saving you along with Lily."  
  
"But why did you switch places in the first place? Remus gave up his life to save you because of the prophesy?"  
  
"That is correct. It was one of the hardest things I had ever done besides not being able to tell you who I was."  
  
"Why couldn't you tell me?"  
  
"If Voldemort knew who I really was then it would multiply the danger for both of us times 10. I had to try and protect us as best as I could."  
  
"What about the wolfsbane you take every month?"  
  
"That is really month lasting polyjuice potion."  
  
"How come you don't act like how Sirius used to talk about you? You act like Lupin."  
  
"Well I had to make sure no one was suspicious so I tried my best to act like Moony but in reality I am really Prongs."  
  
"Can I see what you look like then?"  
  
"Well I can't show you until tomorrow morning when the potion wears off but I can show you my animagus form."  
  
Soon right in front of Harry's bed there was a stag looking as gorgeous as can be. Quickly he changed back and Harry collapsed into a state of unconsciousness on the bed. 


	4. Diagon Alley

A/N- I know this might be a little confusing but it will get better! I hope you like it so far! I get more and more ideas every second but if you have any ideas for me just let me know in the review! PLEASE REVIEW! Also I would like to thank TaliaAshke for reminding me about the stag. I don't know what I was thinking but I changed it from horse to stag in the last chapter. I am just going to shut up now so you can read. Enjoy!  
  
~@~ Diagon Alley ~@~  
  
Harry woke up suddenly very hot and sweaty. He looked around and he was in the hospital wing and he could tell it was late. The hospital wing was deserted but Dumbledore soon walked in.  
  
"Harry, I see you're up."  
  
"Where is Remus?"  
  
"Remus left to tell the ministry what happened right after we brought you here."  
  
"He hasn't been here since?" asked a confused Harry.  
  
"No."  
  
It was all a dream. Harry couldn't believe it. It felt so real. Something strange was going on.  
  
"Um, Professor?"  
  
"Yes Harry?" the headmaster asked calmly sitting on the end of Harry's bed.  
  
"What happened? I remember Lestrange casting the killing curse on me but I also heard your voice along with Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Well Remus saw Lestrange out of his window you walking towards her. He ran into me in the hallway trying to get to you. We binded her and Remus took her to the ministry. Now she is probably is in Azkaban."  
  
"How long have I been sleeping?"  
  
"You have been unconscious for almost a week. I am afraid you missed your birthday but there are quite a few things here for you." Dumbledore said while putting a pile of gifts and candy on the foot of Harry's bed.  
  
"And Remus hasn't been here at all since then? A week is a long time."  
  
"He is staying at his house until tomorrow."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I am feeling okay but my head sort of hurts."  
  
"Well that can be cured by sleep. There are still a couple hours before sunrise so I suggest you go to sleep for a while. Why do you want to know if Lupin has been here?"  
  
"Nothing, it must have been a dream."  
  
"Care to share? I am up for a bit of amusement," said the headmaster.  
  
"It was very strange." Harry explained. "It felt so real but now I know it couldn't have been. I dreamed the Moony told me the he was James Potter. Then he turned into his animagus form and I think I fainted. It felt so real though."  
  
"That does sound quite odd. Well, you should sleep a little while. Maybe you can come to the great hall in the morning if you are feeling up to it. I am hoping for some entertainment with a certain potion master," he said with a twinkle in his eyes as he left the hospital wing.  
  
Harry fell asleep immediately still thinking about that dream.  
  
'It felt so real.'  
  
The next two weeks went by quickly and soon it was the day Harry got to go Diagon Alley with Ron and Hermione. When Harry woke up a week after the killing curse incident he opened his gifts.  
  
Ron had given him a bunch of candy from Honeydukes. Hermione gave him a book called "Dark Shields" and Fred and George had given him lots of pranking items from their newly opened store. There was also a plant from Hagrid that kept trying to eat everything. He got a cloak case from Lupin and he even a got a charmed flute from Dumbledore that played songs magically.  
  
At 1 pm on August 7th Remus knocked on Harry's door.  
  
"Ready to go?" he called out. "We are flooing to the Leaky Cauldron in 15 minutes.  
  
Harry opened the door and greeted Moony. He never did ask him about the dream.  
  
"I'm ready; do you have a list of stuff I need to get?"  
  
"Yeah, that is one perk about being a professor," he laughed.  
  
15 minutes later Remus and Harry were standing with Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I want everyone back here in one hour to get school supplies. Ginny though, you stay with me dear. I need to get you a few things."  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry left the 3 people talking.  
  
"How about we go to the Leaky Cauldron for some butterbears mate?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
When they got there they ordered 3 butterbears and took a table near the fireplace.  
  
How was your summer Harry? I heard about Lestrange. We weren't allowed to send you letters though. Sorry about that," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah but we did give you our birthday presents to Fawkes to give to you."  
  
Thanks for the presents. They really lifted my spirits and besides being hit by the killing curse, missing my birthday, being unconscious for a week and dealing with the Dursleys for half the summer it was surprisingly good," said Harry sarcastically. "Although I do need to talk about a weird dream I had"  
  
"What did you dream mate?"  
  
Well I dreamed that I was in a coma and Lupin came in and sat on my bed. He said that he was really James Potter but he had to pretend like he was Lupin for both of our safety. It felt so real but when I woke up and asked Dumbledore where Lupin was he said he hadn't come to Hogwarts yet. He was taking care of Lestrange."  
  
"Why is that so odd Harry? It was just a dream. One time I had a dream that Voldemort was my sister. Now that was a strange dream!" Hermione snorted.  
  
"It just felt so real. Everything he said made sense. First when I could hear Dumbledore he was talking about what happened and Madame Pomphrey said I was in a coma. Then when Moony was talking to me I fought to wake up and it all went from there. I saw him turn into his animagus form which was a stag!"  
  
"Harry, I don't know about this but that does sound pretty interesting. Maybe we should look for signs," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Harry, you know how you can see the future sometimes with Voldemort? Well maybe this is the future and it is going to happen."  
  
"No Ron. I don't think so. Besides I don't see the future, I see the present. Also it was like I was there living it, not watching it."  
  
"I don't know Harry, maybe we should look into it and for signs. We have to go meet Remus and Mrs. Weasley in 5 minutes. We should go," Hermione said.  
  
The trio paid for the butterbears and left to go find everyone else. When they finally finished shopping for robes and other school essentials Harry headed off to Hogwarts with the werewolf and the others went their separate ways. Harry had a lot to think about. 'Maybe Ron was right but he had to find some clues first.' 


	5. Stupidity

A/N - this is the longest chapter yet because it was a lot of fun to write! I really want more reviews and please no flames. I like when people tell me if I make big mistakes but no one has to be mean about it. I spent a really long time on this chapter so I hope you like it! R/R!!!  
  
~^~ Stupidity ~^~  
  
The next couple of weeks felt very long for Harry. He spent his time doing 3 potions essays and other homework. Harry kept trying to look for clues or anything that had to do with his dream but there was nothing obvious. Of course it wouldn't be obvious for Harry since for the 3 years that he has known Lupin there were no signs at all.  
  
Lupin was just... Lupin.  
  
Soon it was finally September first. Harry woke up early and finished some last minute schoolwork. He then waited and waited for his friends to arrive. Before he knew it it was time for the feast. Gryffindor got 12 new first years including Xavier Bell, Katie's brother.  
  
"Hi Arry, Whuf haf u been ooing?" asked Ron while sitting at the feast with a half a roll stuffed in his mouth.  
  
"Ron swallow your food!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"I have just been doing homework and walking around. I can't believe Dumbledore wouldn't let you send letters to me! I have been so bored!"  
  
"Yeah Harry but they could have been intercepted. You know that," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Um Harry, I did send you one letter last week though," muttered Ron after swallowing his bread.  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Hermione yelled.  
  
Everyone in the great hall looked at her, Ron and Harry and started to whisper. Hermione shrunk back in her seat red in the face.  
  
"Ron it could have been intercepted! You know that! What were you thinking?" Hermione whispered still embarrassed.  
  
"You did get it Harry. Didn't you?"  
  
"No Ron I didn't. The only thing I got all summer was my birthday gifts! What did it say Ron?"  
  
"It said how it was stupid that you couldn't come to my house and you had to stay at Hogwarts. It also said how I am sorry about Sirius and other stuff like that."  
  
"We have to tell Dumbledore immediately!" Hermione bellowed.  
  
"We have to show the first years where to go Hermione. We ARE prefects remember," whispered Ron.  
  
"Oh Ron shut up! I can't believe you sent him a letter after Dumbledore specifically told you not to! How ignorant can you be? Harry you have to tell him right after the feast. It is almost over. We do have prefect duties"  
  
Harry smacked Ron upside the head but when Hermione wasn't looking he said, "Thanks for thinking of me. I was pretty miserable this summer but that was pretty stupid after Dumbledore told you not to."  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
Harry heard Dumbledore call out his name and he waved him towards the head table.  
  
"Go on up mate," Ron said.  
  
Harry looked at his friends for reassurance and walked up to the head table.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Is there something wrong? I heard Miss Granger scream."  
  
"Well I think we have a bit of a problem."'  
  
Harry then turned around and saw everyone looking at him as if they were listening closely.  
  
"But do you think we could talk about it after the feast. I think people are listening to us," Harry continued.  
  
Dumbledore looked around and saw the whole great hall looking at Harry.  
  
"Yes, follow me in my office after the feast."  
  
Harry ran to sit down and didn't have to tell his friends what happened because they already heard just like everyone else.  
  
"Prefects can now lead the first year students to the common room," shouted the headmaster to the whole great hall."  
  
Harry waited for everyone to leave and followed the headmaster to his office. Soon Harry was sitting across from the Professor.  
  
"What is wrong Harry? The reason I called you and not Miss Granger is because she seemed to be yelling at you."  
  
"Well actually she was directing it at Ron."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Well Ron said he sent me a letter about a week ago and Hermione got mad because she said it could've been intercepted."  
  
"Well did you receive Mr. Weasley's letter?"  
  
"No," Harry murmured.  
  
"Well I told him not to send you letter's but this letter was indeed intercepted. As for who-"  
  
Harry cut him off. "There wasn't any valuable information in the letter."  
  
"I believe there was. It said where you were and it said when the first Hogmeades weekend was.  
  
"How is that, wait a minute! How did you know what it said?" Harry bellowed out.  
  
"It was I who intercepted it. I did not allow any owls in or out of Hogwarts. Fawkes found a runty little owl and took the letter from it."  
  
"How did Fawkes know to take it?" Harry asked.  
  
"As you know Fawkes is a very intelligent bird. She recognized Ron's owl and knew that the letter said Harry on it."  
  
"Fawkes can read?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"Well not exactly Mr. Potter but she did recognize your name and knew to take it before it was intercepted."  
  
"Oh. Well what about Ron?"  
  
"I will take care of Mr. Weasley."  
  
Harry nodded and left. He went to his common room to find the first years looking around and Hermione and Ron and Neville sitting by the fire.  
  
"Harry how did it go?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry was about to answer but a grouchy Ron shoved a note in is face.  
  
~~  
  
Mr. Weasley,  
  
It has come to my attention that you sent Mr. Potter a letter last week. I remember specifically telling you and many other people that no one could send him letters. As much as I wish for Harry to have contact with you over the summer we are going through very difficult times. Like I said at the end of last term it would be very dangerous. It just so happens that I am the one who intercepted it because luckily I have a very smart phoenix who recognized your owl. I am afraid I have to punish you so I am taking 30 points from Gryffindor and you have 2 weeks of detention with me at 8 starting tomorrow. I advise you not to disobey me after direct instructions again.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
~~  
  
"Wow Ron he seems mad. He usually isn't mad." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah and it is the first day of school! I can't believe I got detention the first day!"  
  
"Well it was pretty stupid Ron!"  
  
"Hermione I just wasn't thinking. I thought one note wouldn't hurt."  
  
"You guys need to stop fighting!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Anyway Harry, have you found any signs about you-know-what?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Not yet. How did you do on your OWLS?"  
  
"I got a perfect on everything! I have to take preparatory potions though. It starts tomorrow. What about you?"  
  
"I am taking that too. I did great except I got a poor in History of Magic and I did okay in Divinations. What about you Ron?"  
  
"I did pretty well on everything except Divinations and Herbology. I am taking potions too but I don't know how I got an OWL that."  
  
"Yeah well we have double potions tomorrow. Oh a few weeks ago Moony did the funniest thing." Harry laughed. Then for the next two hours he talked about a lot of things with his friends. He wanted to catch up with them. He told them about Snape dancing on the table and they told Harry about there summer vacations.  
  
~~~~  
  
Meanwhile the Headmaster was writing a note to Remus Lupin.  
  
It said:  
  
Remus,  
  
I would like to tell you not to tell Harry yet. It is for safety reasons but you should tell him soon. I will let you know soon.  
  
Albus  
  
~~~~  
  
The next morning Harry woke up abruptly and was all wet.  
  
"Ron why did you poor water on me?" he screamed.  
  
"Sorry mate but you wouldn't wake up."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"You overslept! We have to be at potions in 10 minutes! Come on!"  
  
Harry groaned and jumped out of bed. He grabbed his things and followed Ron to his beloved potions master's class.  
  
They were the last ones in and took a seat. Harry was partnered with Hermione and Ron with Blaise Zambini.  
  
Snape came in with the same old greasy hair and black billowing robes and looked at Harry.  
  
"Potter," he hissed. "How did you get in this class?"  
  
Harry, knowing that is was a rhetorical question, just ignored him and tuned him out.  
  
Today we are making a potion right away since we apparently are all good in potions. We are making 'mémoire breuvage.' It is a potion that will show the whole room one memory of your past that you think about it a lot. One person in here will test it today," he said as he looked directly at Harry.  
  
"Hermione," Harry whispered. "We have to mess up on purpose! He wants to test it on me! I can't let him."  
  
"Oh don't be stupid Harry."  
  
"But what if everyone see Cedric's death or something?"  
  
"You don't think about that too much anymore do you? Harry we have to do this right. This is prep potions!"  
  
Harry moaned and did the potion with Hermione. At the end of class just like Harry was expecting, Snape picked him to test the potion.  
  
"Potter, test it now."  
  
Harry forgot his pride for a second. "No, do I have too?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Potter! If you want to pass this class now get up here this second!"  
  
Harry walked to the front fearfully and took a large sip of the potion Snape was holding.  
  
Soon Harry saw the one thing he hoped he wouldn't. In front of him a big cloud of fog was appearing and there was Sirius and he was fighting Lestrange.  
  
Harry's stomach lurched as he heard gasps throughout the room. He looked at Snape's face and he saw worry and guilt.  
  
"Please stop it Professor." "I can't Potter."  
  
It felt so real. He was watching like it was really happening. He could here the same sounds and he saw himself fighting. Then he saw Sirius fall through the veil. Everyone gasped as Lestrange triumphantly screamed.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry watched his memory self scream. "Sirius."  
  
Harry watched as Lupin grabbed Harry back before he fell trying to get Sirius.  
  
The scene went on.  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry."  
  
"Get him, save him; he's only just gone through!"  
  
"It's too late Harry"  
  
"We can still reach him! " "There's nothing you can do Harry. He's gone."  
  
HE IS NOT DEAD," roared Harry. "SIRIUS!"  
  
Harry started crying and screaming as Lupin dragged him away.  
  
Then the memory ended and most of the Gryffindors were in tears and the Slytherins didn't say a word. Harry was on his knees crying.  
  
'I can't believe he did that! I can't believe he made me take the stupid potion!' he thought.  
  
"Everyone is dismissed. Get out," the potions master yelled.  
  
Harry got up and rushed towards the door but Snape stopped him.  
  
"Potter stay back," Snape said.  
  
Everyone left without making eye contact with Harry. Harry just stood in front of his professor still in tears with out looking in his eyes.  
  
"Potter, I-"  
  
"Why didn't you stop the memory? Now they all know how Sirius died and what my reaction was!" he screamed very loudly.  
  
"Don't disrespect me with that tone Potter!"  
  
Harry ran out of the room straight to his common room ignoring what the Professor was saying behind him.  
  
He ran all the way to his dormitory and got his broom. Then he ran back down and out the door and took off flying. He had to cool down. He was still so mad and sad at the same time. Why did he have to go through the memory once again and in front of the Slytherins! ~~~ Next chapter up tonight probably. 


	6. Dueling

A/n- I just want to thank everyone for all my reviews. I also wanted to tell you that even though I am quick with updating (very quick) it doesn't mean I don't spend a really long time on this story. I usually spend more then 2 hours on a chapter. I am always on the computer. I guess I am just having a really easy summer. Oh and I would like to thank all of you who don't flame! I hate flames! I WILL ADDRESS THE ISSUE ABOUT THERE WHEREWOLF SIGHTING IN HIS THIRD YEAR! Have patience( ~!~ Dueling ~!~  
  
Harry flew all around the Quidditch pitch trying to forget everything that just happened. But he soon had to get back to Hogwarts. He had defense against the dark arts class and luckily it was with Moony.  
  
Harry flew down near the main entrance while ignoring all the strange look people were giving him. He saw Ron and Hermione looking for them and he greeted his friends.  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
"Hi Harry, are you okay? I can't believe Snape made you do that after all that you've been through!" Hermione roared.  
  
"Snape is such a greasy-"  
  
"A greasy what Mr. Weasley?" came a cold voice from behind them.  
  
They turned around and saw Professor Snape.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for disrespecting me." He spat.  
  
"But-"  
  
"And ten more points for not saying professor in front of my name. Potter come with me."  
  
Harry left his friends and cautiously followed his potions professor.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Stop right here."  
  
He put a silencing spell on them so no one would hear them.  
  
"Why did you run out of the dungeons when I was still talking to you?" he asked practically emotionless.  
  
"Because I didn't want to listen to you after you took points away," Harry snarled.  
  
Snape didn't know what to say. He certainly didn't want to say sorry to the boy even though he did regret what he did. He hates to boy of course but this was different.  
  
Not knowing what to say he told Harry to go to class.  
  
"Fine," Harry said as he left for the defense against the dark arts classroom.  
  
Harry was one of the first ones there and he took a seat next to Ron and soon the class started filing in. Everyone was whispering about what happened in potions class with Harry. No one besides Ron and Hermione would look him in the eye.  
  
Lupin came in with books and another little gadget that harry didn't notice.  
  
"Oh my gosh" squealed Hermione.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh I will tell you later, sorry."  
  
Lupin put his stuff down and wrote something on the board.  
  
"Good afternoon everybody. I think all of you remember me. I am Professor Lupin and I taught in your third year. This year we are going to be learning a lot but for now we are going to work on dueling. I want everyone to get a partner and try to disarm them. If you are out then just sit down. The last person up wins the duel. Any questions?"  
  
"Remus, are we going to keep disarming people until everyone is down?" Harry asked.  
  
"Professor Lupin Harry," said the Professor.  
  
Everyone started to laugh and Harry went red in the face.  
  
"Oops, sorry Professor Lupin."  
  
"It's okay and to answer your question yes but there will be many groups fighting at once."  
  
Harry nodded and looked around. Everyone was laughing that he called his Professor by his first name.  
  
Harry picked Ron as his partner and Hermione paired with Seamus.  
  
Soon Harry disarmed Ron and went through a lot of other people too. The only one who took more then 1 minute to disarm was Malfoy.  
  
"Harry, it looks like you're the winner. Everyone we will learn some more strategies next time. You can all go."  
  
Harry followed Ron and Hermione but he heard his Professor call out to him.  
  
"Harry, stay a minute."  
  
"Sorry I called you by your first name. I wasn't thinking."  
  
"It's okay. You can call me what ever you like when we aren't in class but just think before you say any name next time," Lupin smirked  
  
"Ok Moony!" Harry said cheerfully.  
  
Remus smiled. "That isn't what I wanted to talk about though."  
  
"Oh? What's up?"  
  
You did very well today and I wanted to know if we could work on defense against the dark arts once a week. A little extra.preparation?"  
  
"You want to tutor me?"  
  
"I would be glad to."  
  
"Ok then, sounds great. When?"  
  
"How about every Wednesdays after dinner?"  
  
"Ok, that means tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, I got to go prepare for my next class. You should go to lunch."  
  
"Ok, See you later then."  
  
Harry walked out of the classroom and saw his two friends waiting for him. Harry was very happy that Remus would start to tutor him.  
  
"Lupin is going to tutor me once a week!" said Harry.  
  
"That's cool Harry. I can't believe you called him by his first name in class," said Ron.  
  
"I know. I was so used to calling him Remus and Moony. I need to get used to him being my professor again. Oh Hermione, why did you scream when Moony walked in?"  
  
"Oh, you will never believe what I saw him holding Harry. He was holding something that looked like a time turner. Maybe somehow your dream was real!"  
  
"Does that mean he is James Potter?" asked Ron.  
  
No, I am not sure about that. All I am saying is we should gather the facts. Maybe we need to look harder."  
  
"We can look for clues. Maybe I can find out something tomorrow after dinner when I go there."  
  
The trio arrived in the great hall for lunch and sat down at their usual spots.  
  
"Harry, I think we should get back at Snape." Ron suggested.  
  
"Don't be stupid and get yourselves expelled."  
  
"I have an idea Ron!" Harry said ignoring Hermione. "Fred and George sent me some supplies over the summer," he grinned.  
  
They were all talking about how they were going to get back at the potions master when they heard a voice.  
  
"Is whittle Potty crying over his dead godfather? Oh Potty is such a baby!" said a very sarcastic Slytherin.  
  
"Shove off Malfoy!" screamed Ron.  
  
"Is Weasel sticking up for the famous Harry Potter? I'm touched. Are you going to go tell Sirius on me Potty? Oh wait.he's dead," Draco laughed.  
  
Harry was so mad he stood up and pointed his want at Malfoy.  
  
"Flynatay," Harry screamed and Draco flew back into the Slytherin table. He landed on Blaise who screamed. By this time everyone in the great hall was staring at them. The Slytherins were cheering, the Professors were yelling and everyone else was silent.  
  
Malfoy stood up right away and shouted "Numio!" Harry fell down to the ground but got up as fast as he could. "Expelliarmus," Harry yelled and Malfoys wand flew into Harry's hand. Then all the sounds around him came back and he could here Professor McGonagall trying to disarm him. Dumbledore was next to him.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy come with me now!" Dumbledore screamed.  
  
Malfoy cursed and they both followed their headmaster to his office.  
  
"Sit Down."  
  
They sat down as far away as they could from each other.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He cursed me sir so I cursed him back." Malfoy lied.  
  
"He talked about Sirius and provoked it."  
  
"That is still no reason to curse a student! You should also stop smiling Mr. Malfoy because you cursed a student as well. Why did you really curse him Harry?  
  
Harry looked down and didn't answer not wanting to tell Dumbledore what happened in Potion's class.  
  
"I can tell you," shouted Draco cheerfully after seeing Harry's expression.  
  
"No Draco, Harry can tell me. You can leave Mr. Malfoy but you have detention with Mr. Filch for two weeks. Also I am taking away 30 points from Slytherin. And that goes for you too Harry.  
  
"Now you can leave."  
  
After Draco left there was silence in the room until Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Harry, what happened in Potions class? I heard some students mention something about you but I wasn't listening," he said calmly.  
  
"Sir, It really isn't important."  
  
"Then maybe you can tell me."  
  
Harry looked into Dumbledore's sparkling eyes and he knew the headmaster was going to make him tell sooner or later.  
  
"We made a potion called 'mémoire breuvage" and I had to test it. It showed the whole class how Sirius died and Remus telling me he couldn't be saved. Then I was crying and yelling. When it was all over no one would look me in the eye and I was on the floor in tears. I couldn't help it"  
  
Harry said all this but he really didn't want any pity.  
  
"Well you certainly didn't deserve that but why did you have to test it?"  
  
"Well.um.Professor Snape always picks me to test potions sir."  
  
"I see. Well you can go now Harry but just know that I will not tolerate this again. You are not to be fighting with Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry nodded and walked down to his common room to find Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry what happened? I can't believe you attacked Malfoy!" said Hermione in shock.  
  
"Yeah well Dumbledore wasn't to happy about it either. I also had to tell him about what happened in Potions."  
  
Harry spent almost a half an hour telling his friends what went on in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"So I guess we aren't doing that prank on Snape anymore. I don't think you can afford to get in anymore trouble," said Ron to Harry.  
  
"Then I guess we just won't get caught. I will go to the kitchen on our way to Charms. Dobby will do anything I tell him. He is pretty annoying actually."  
  
"If your sure Harry but we have to go to charms now."  
  
"I'm sure, lets go."  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron stopped by the kitchen and gave dobby a couple pink capsules to put in Snapes drink then went to Charms. Charms went by smoothly and it was soon time for dinner. The trio came in the great hall. Everyone looked at Harry and Draco and started whispering. Harry tried to ignore it the best he could be he glared at Malfoy.  
  
Snape walked in and sat down. Soon the food appeared and Snape took a sip of is pumpkin juice.  
  
Then all of a sudden the potions masters robe turned purple and with a pink bunny pattern on it. Harry started to hear laughs until the whole great hall was laughing. Snape was trying to fix it but didn't know how.  
  
Harry and Ron were laughing hysterically trying not to be too obvious but Harry saw Dumbledore looking at him.  
  
"Uh oh Ron, Dumbledore is staring at us. I think he knows we did it."  
  
"He is staring at us Harry. What do we do?"  
  
"I don't know. Just stop laughing I guess."  
  
Soon Snapes clothes were back to normal and everyone was looking around the room for the culprit. To Harry's relief the rest of dinner went by smoothly.  
  
"You have to admit Harry, It was pretty funny," snorted Ron.  
  
~~ A/N- I know this chapter was really long but it is going somewhere! I have a whole plan written out chapter my chapter. I know it was also kind of random how I played a prank on Snape but I usually do that in all my stories at least once since it is so fun. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!!  
  
Oh! One more thing! People keep mentioning to me something about a Harry Potter mystery guide. I never read any theory guide but I did hear someone say Remus could really be James. I think of my own ideas but I will read the theory guide after I finish this fic. ANNYWAYS.keep reading!  
  



	7. Super M

A/n- Here is the next chapter! Keep reviewing and I will keep writing. It is so much fun to write. I hope you understand this chapter. If not, I put some things in simpler terms at the end author's note. Here is the chapter~~~  
  
~^~ Super M  
  
~^~  
  
Soon it was October 31 and it was getting a little cooler. The trees in the forbidden forest were now a bright shade of crisp autumn colors. It was their first Quidditch game of the year against Hufflepuff and they got 4 new players. Ron was the keeper.  
  
The game started and Hufflepuff scored. Ron was still not a great keeper even though they had many practices so far. He was the better one out of Neville and Seamus though. Hufflepuff scored once more but then Gryffindor scored twice. Harry looked for the snitch everywhere but couldn't see the fluttering gold ball. Soon he decided to pretend like he saw it and he dove down. The Hufflepuff seeker saw Harry do this and zoomed down with him. Harry kept an eye out for the snitch and he saw it off into the distance but he became distracted. Hermione was leaning over the edge of the stands and started to fall. Harry went as fast as his broom could go. He went even faster then he thought possible. Harry heard some screams when he finally caught his best friend before she hit the ground.  
  
"Hufflepuff wins!"  
  
Harry sighed and looked down at Hermione.  
  
"Harry, you saved me!"  
  
Harry could hear cheering in the stand and he wasn't sure if it was for him or the winners. Harry flew Hermione to the stands and went down to greet his very disappointed team.  
  
"Sorry guys," Harry apologized. "Hermione was falling and I had to catch her before she hit."  
  
"Its okay mate. You saved another person yet again," Ron said with a hint of disappointment.  
  
The team nodded in agreement and went to their locker room.  
  
Three hours later Hermione, Ron and Harry went into the great hall to find the usual holiday decorations. Ron eagerly waited for the food and started to stuff his face.  
  
Nothing went seriously wrong for Harry that Halloween. A troll didn't come into Hogwarts and Voldemort was laying low, not for long of course, but Harry had a very satisfactory evening.  
  
Harry woke up early and did some transfiguration homework with Ron. At breakfast in the great hall that morning when the mail came Hermione squealed loudly after reading something.  
  
"Merlin, you have to see this," Hermione squealed but not too loudly.  
  
What Hermione showed Harry was an article in the Daily Prophet. He read. ~~  
  
Time Turner Super M  
  
As many wizards and witches may know a time turner is a device that can take you back in time and then forward again. When a time turner was first made everyone could use it and almost everyone had it but back in 1706 they were banned from the wizarding world unless there was a good reason to use it. Time turners are used with caution because when changing the past there may be some harsh consequences. Back when it was first used, a person changed something and hid son was never born. Now the ministry has a total of three time turners for safety reason. The good news is that there is a new time turner called Super M or Super Memory. It is exactly the same as old one but you can go into the future or past and see what the outcome will be before you actually go ahead with your plans. There were some used though that were not fully ready. There was no news as of to what happened but nothing too serious. Soon the glitches will be fixed with the old ones and you can rest assured that they are powerfully protected so no one can get to them except the Minister himself and Albus Dumbledore.  
  
~~  
  
Harry finished reading and didn't know what to say.  
  
"Harry do you know what this might mean?"  
  
Harry nodded with a shocked expression to Hermione and looked up at the head table. Remus was also reading what looked to be the Daily Prophet with a surprised look as well. He turned to look at Harry and was even more shocked to see the boy staring at him. Harry quickly broke his gaze and faced his friends. Harry knew that Hermione and Ron knew what he was about to say but he said it anyway.  
  
"Do you guys think that I really did have the conversation with Lupin? Maybe he used the faulty time turner we saw. He may have wanted to see what would happened when he told me and after he saw me faint he decided to wait."  
  
"The reason you probably remember it is because it was messed up," Ron suggested.  
  
"But that would mean.."  
  
"Yes Harry, your right," Hermione cut in before harry could go any farther.  
  
"We have to find out," Harry stammered.  
  
"How?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well I have defense lessons with him tonight. Maybe I could ask him then."  
  
"You can't be too obvious Harry. Just mention to him about the time turner and how you saw it. Don't ask him directly," Hermione warned him.  
  
"But why didn't he just tell me?"  
  
"Maybe he can't. Maybe there is a reason," said Ron  
  
"Well Ron there better be a reason. If he turns out to be my dad I will be both so very happy and a little mad at the same time."  
  
"You have to be strong," said Hermione.  
  
"I hate secrets," Harry almost yelled but remembered that he was in a room with the whole school."  
  
"We know Harry."  
  
"Anyway do you guys want to go visit Hagrid after breakfast since we don't have classes today?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Sure. It is weird that we don't have classes today. It is just because of Halloween," said Ron stuffing the last bit of food from his plate in his mouth.  
  
After breakfast they walked down to Hagrid's hut and saw Fang tied up in the front. Harry knocked on the door.  
  
"Oose der?"  
  
"Hi Hagrid! It us," Hermione shouted from outside the door. Hagrid opened the door and let the kids come in.  
  
Ello, Would you like some tea an marshmallow cakes?"  
  
"Sure sounds great," Hermione said cheerfully after hearing that he wasn't offering any of his horrible rock cakes.  
  
Hagrid brought a platter with four cups of tee and a bunch of things that looked like popcorn cakes.  
  
"Um Hargrid, these don't look like marshmallow cakes," said Ron holding up a chunky brown and black cupcake sized cake.  
  
"Well Ron, tat is cause they are marshed mallown cakes. There are two names for it. It is mixed with chicken and popcorn and vanilla icing. The chicken is called mallown where they were invented."  
  
"Who invented them?" Harry asked a little rudely but not intending to be.  
  
"Why giants o'course."  
  
"Of course," the trio said in unison.  
  
The three talked about many things in the next two hours. They talked about everything except Sirius. (To Harry's great relief)  
  
The whole rest of the day the three of them spent there time playing chess, working on homework and going over possibilities once again about the time turner that Lupin had.  
  
After dinner Harry walked over to the defense classroom to find Moony waiting for him just like every other time.  
  
"Hello Harry. Today I thought maybe we could duel."  
  
"You mean the two of us?" Harry asked. He decided to wait until they were finished to mention the time turner.  
  
"Yes Harry, I think you need a more challenging practice. I may not be that much of a challenge for you but this will help you practice."  
  
Ok," Harry agreed apprehensively as he took his position across the room with his wand at chest level.  
  
"On the count of three," Remus said.  
  
"1.  
  
2.  
  
3!"  
  
"Expelliarmas!" the werewolf yelled.  
  
Harry blocked it with ease.  
  
"Serabella,"  
  
Remus blocked the spell with a little more struggle. Then for the next 10 minutes they dueled each other blocking spells and getting hit just once in awhile.  
  
Finally after much dodging Harry disarmed Lupin. They were both very tired after working pretty hard.  
  
"Good job Harry!" the Professor praised. "You did very well."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Harry thought this might be a good time to bring up the time turner and get any information out of him without causing too much suspicion.  
  
"Um Professor Lupin?"  
  
"Yes Harry," he said a little shocked that Harry called him Professor Lupin since he always called him Moony, Remus or even Lupin. He only called him Professor Lupin in class and even then he forgot time after time.  
  
"Did you see the Daily Prophet this morning?"  
  
"Yes I did, why?"  
  
"There was a really interesting article about a time turner. Something about there being ones used with glitches on them."  
  
"Oh?"asked a shocked professor.  
  
"Yes, I just wanted to know if you saw it."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"No reason," Harry said. "I'm just making conversation."  
  
"Ok well I think that is enough today. We can work on your disarming spells next time even though you can disarm me. When it comes time for battle you will have to be quicker."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding and left. As soon as he left Lupin went straight to Dumbledore's office.  
  
He knocked and was called in.  
  
"Albus, I think Harry suspects something."  
  
"Calm down Remus. Why do you think this?"  
  
Remus sat down and took a few deep breaths.  
  
"He asked me if I saw the article in the daily prophet about time turners. He didn't say why but I could tell he was trying to find something out by the tone of his voice."  
  
"This is possible."  
  
"What if something went wrong with the time machine when I used it with Harry. Maybe Harry remembers everything I said! He has been acting strange lately."  
  
"Well Remus, I mean James, I think it is time to tell Harry," said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
A/N I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND! If not here is a recap...  
  
There was a new version of a time turner that was released a while ago. It had glitches in it but no one really knew what the glitches were. Harry thinks Remus used the time turner to see what Harry's reaction would be.  
  
Get it?  
  
Got it?  
  
Good!  
  
Please keep reviewing! The next beg milestone is coming in the next chapter. I can't wait to write it but unfortunately I have to sleep. It is 5:00 a.m now and I stay up because I am so addicted. I sleep in though.anyways push the button and review! REVIEWS MAKE ME SO HAPPY!! They make me want to write more. If I weren't getting so many positive reviews I probably wouldn't be updating so soon so review and the next chapter will be up tomorrow! No matter how much you think your reviews don't matter, they do! 


	8. James Potter

A/N-Here's the next chapter! Keep reviewing!  
  
~**  
  
James Potter  
  
~**~  
  
When Harry left Lupin's classroom he was slapping himself mentally for not finding out more. He went back to his common room and looked for Hermione and Ron and he luckily found quickly.  
  
"Hi mate, did you ask him?"  
  
"Yeah Ron, but I didn't find out much."  
  
"Well what DID you find out?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Practically nothing. I found out he read the article."  
  
"What else?" she asked a little annoyed.  
  
"Nothing, he sent me out before I got the chance. He did look nervous when I asked him though. What does this mean?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I am going to bed. Good night."  
  
Harry said goodbye and went to sleep. He certainly didn't sleep well. He had dreams of last year's events. He had been having them since they happened. It seemed like Harry never got a proper nights sleep.  
  
The next morning Harry was lying awake early in the morning. He was thinking like he did so many times before how to get Sirius back. Harry usually thought about it but he still had no idea how.  
  
At breakfast that morning the owl post came and Hedwig dropped a piece of parchment on Harry's lap, nipped his ear and flew away.  
  
It said:  
  
Harry, Please follow me into my office after breakfast today. There is something Remus Lupin and I have to tell you.  
  
~Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry looked up at his Professor who nodded at Harry.  
  
"DO you think he might tell me that it wasn't a dream?"  
  
"I don't know Harry but Lupin is staring at you," whispered Ron.  
  
Harry looked up at Lupin who quickly looked away. After breakfast he followed his headmaster and his defense professor without saying anything.  
  
Harry sat down next to Moony and across from Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry do you know why you are here?" the headmaster asked.  
  
"No," Harry lied. He didn't exactly know why he was here but he had an idea.  
  
"Harry, is the anything you would like to tell us?"  
  
"Not that I know of," Harry said nervously. "Maybe it is about that dream I had when I was unconscious."  
  
"That is what it is about Harry." Lupin said softly.  
  
Harry looked into his Professor's eyes. He saw love and comfort but he also saw guilt. Harry hoped so much that Remus really was his dad, really James Potter.  
  
"Was it real? Is it true?" Harry asked hopefully  
  
"Yes Harry.I am your father. I am James Potter."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. Even though the dream felt so real he made himself not get his hopes up. He even started to believe that he was crazy for even thinking it was possible.  
  
"I can't believe it," said Harry.  
  
"I know Harry, I wanted so much to tell you but I couldn't endanger us both like that. I hope you understand. You must have a few questions Harry."  
  
"Well," Harry started.  
  
"How come you decided to tell me now? Why didn't you tell me when I had the so called dream 2 months ago?"  
  
"We are telling you now because it is almost time to time to carry out the prophecy," Dumbledore told them.  
  
"We didn't tell you 2 months ago for two reasons. The first reason is that it was hard for me. I didn't want to see you hurt or mad at me. The second reason is that you were still weak and no one could find out until you were stronger. Now you are," said the Professor a little shamefully.  
  
"How can I be mad? I have a father I thought was dead. I know that I have gotten mad about secrets before but this is different." Harry said while having the biggest smile on his face ever. "How did you do it the first time? The time turner?"  
  
"Very good Harry," Dumbledore said.  
  
"That is another reason we are telling you now. When you asked me about the article in the Daily Prophet I knew you were getting suspicious. I saw you look at me in the great hall after you finished reading it. Then I thought you knew. You just confirmed my suspicion when you asks if I knew about the article."  
  
"We wanted to find out more about my dream and Hermione saw a time turner in your hand in class. How did you do it exactly though?"  
  
"I used the time turner to see what would happen. Then I decided not to do it after you fainted."  
  
"You know what happened because there was a glitch in the time turner." Dumbledore said.  
  
"That's what I thought. How come you weren't as.close to me as Sirius?"  
  
That is my fault I am afraid. I wouldn't let myself become too close to you because it hurt that I couldn't tell you."  
  
Oh. Harry sighed. "I have one more question. I saw you turn into a werewolf in year three but you aren't are you?"  
  
"Actually Harry, I am. I was bitten by a werewolf a month before Remus and Lily died but I kept it a secret. After they died I didn't have to anymore."  
  
"Oh," Harry muttered not being sure what else to say.  
  
"Now that everyone knows everything I think I am going to leave you two alone to talk or you can go in your room if you want Remus," Dumbledore stated.  
  
The two left and went into Lupin's common room.  
  
"So Harry, how do you feel?"  
  
"Shocked but I have never been happier."  
  
Harry wanted to hug his dad and never let go. The feeling of happiness that flooded through him confused Harry. He liked the feeling.  
  
"What should I call you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um, you can call me what you have been calling me until this all gets out. After we um."  
  
"Defeat Voldemort together?"  
  
"Yes, after that and it all gets out you can call me what ever you want to."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Lupin smiled. "I would like that."  
  
"Could I live with you?"  
  
"I want you too so bad but you can't. Not until Voldemort is gone but as soon as we take care of that git then we can live together and you can have a family," he laughed.  
  
He was starting to act a little more like he did in everybody's stories. Harry liked that.  
  
"Is the polyjuice potion wearing off," Harry asked.  
  
"Actually it is." Then the mad pointed his wand at himself and he turned into the same person he saw in the Mirror of Erised.  
  
Harry was so surprised. He didn't say anything but he studied his father. He had black messy hair and the same bone structure. After his father put a heavy locking spell Harry automatically jumped up and gave him a hug. He had family. That was all he was thinking about.  
  
They spent the next three hours talking about Lily, his childhood with the marauders, and everything else he could think of. It was like it was natural.  
  
"Was it hard acting like Lupin?"  
  
"It was at first but then I changed because I knew I had too. I still acted the same way with Sirius and Dumbledore though. I think Sirius knew."  
  
"Yeah, you told me."  
  
"Harry what were you thinking when I first told you?"  
  
"I couldn't believe it. I didn't believe it until you turned into that beautiful stag. I was so happy. I don't think I had ever been happier.until now."  
  
"I am happy too. Now I finally have my son. I wonder what old Snivelly will do when he find out."  
  
Harry laughed. "He will probably die of shock. You were nice to him though."  
  
"I had to be because Remus was."  
  
"Oh that's right, what was Remus like?"  
  
"Well he was very mellow, like how I've been. I'm not really as mellow and calm as I act. When I was a kid I was a cocky, prankster who got on the teachers nerves."  
  
"The teachers like you though."  
  
"Well that was only after they thought I had died. They thought I was quite annoying when I attended school."  
  
"Harry laughed. He was so glad to have found out the truth. Sometimes he wanted to be mad that it was kept from him for so long but Harry knew that it was for protection. All that mattered to Harry now was the present. 


	9. Beetles and Snivelly

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. The chapters are getting harder to write now but I am doing my best. If you have any questions then put them in your review. Please review! I repeat..PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
~_~  
  
Beatles and Snivelly  
  
~_~  
  
Harry woke up the next morning after having the first good night sleep in a really long time. He left the evening before telling his dad that he wouldn't tell anyone until it was safe for them to know. Harry wasn't even going to tell his two best friends even though he wanted to so bad. After lying in bed in the morning Harry decided to go to the great hall even though there was only 15 minutes of breakfast left.  
  
He was walking rather quickly to the great hall so breakfast would not end before he got there. He was trying to decide if he should go and visit his father again but he knew that they couldn't spend the whole day together until everyone found out. Harry hoped that would be soon. He opened the door to the great hall with 5 minutes to spare and he saw everyone sitting down eating like always. As soon as Harry walked in though everyone became silent and looked up at him. No one said a word. Harry could see Malfoy smirking evilly at him and Harry couldn't be more confused. As soon as Harry sat down everyone started whispering with out taking their eyes away from the-boy-who-lived.  
  
"Umm, Hermione, Ron? What's going on?"  
  
"Harry, everyone knows. It is that Rita Skeeter git again. She wrote an article on the front page. There's even a picture," Hermione exclaimed shoving the Daily Prophet in Harry's face.  
  
Harry almost died of shock. There was a picture of Remus Lupin turning into James Potter while Harry was watching in shock. The whole front page was dedicated to this article.  
  
~!~  
  
James Potter, Dead or Alive?  
  
James Potter, father of Harry Potter is alive and well. He has been posing as his lifelong friend Remus Lupin for almost 15 years. It turns out James Potter never died. The war hero disguised himself as Remus Lupin a month before the war and Remus Lupin disguised himself as James Potter. Everything that was said to have happened a month before Lily Potter and James Potter did not happen with Potter but with Remus Lupin. He said "I didn't tell Harry for our safety." James Potter has been living at Hogwarts as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. No one knows why we are finding out so long after Remus Lupin died but we are indeed finding out. James has been taking Poly Juice potion monthly to keep the look of Lupin. Now that the secret is out who knows what will happen!  
  
~!~ "I can't believe she did this. I thought she wasn't going to turn into her animagus form to get information on us anymore!" cried Harry.  
  
"Maybe she isn't using her animagus form," Ron said.  
  
"Harry is it true though? How do you feel?"  
  
"I have never been happier in my life. I can't describe the feeling."  
  
"Harry lunch is almost over and we have to go. Everyone is leaving." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Okay, I will tell you everything later. It looks like Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to me anyways."  
  
Harry read the article over and over contemplating how the information was gained until his father and Professor Dumbledore came up to him and sat on either side.  
  
"Is this a problem?" Harry asked not taking his eyes off of the picture on the front page.  
  
"Yes Harry, I am afraid that Voldemort will see this," said his headmaster.  
  
"Rita Skeeter is an animagus. That's how I think she heard us talking and took that picture; well I am not sure about the picture."  
  
"What is her form Harry?" James asked.  
  
"She is a beetle. I thought everyone already knew."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Besides the great possibility that Voldemort is going to find out, is there another problem?"  
  
"There will be a lot of publicity. Everyone thought you were dead for 15 years and suddenly they find out you were impersonating someone else," Dumbledore told James.  
  
"Will I get in trouble with the ministry Albus?"  
  
"I highly doubt it because we have a new minister of magic."  
  
"We do?" Harry asked. "When did we get a new one?  
  
"About a month ago Fudge was fired. Everyone was mad at him because they didn't believe me about the rise of Voldemort," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Who is the minister now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Arthur Weasley."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked. "Ron doesn't know. When was he chosen?"  
  
"Today. They are announcing it in the Daily Prophet tomorrow."  
  
"Okay so I got off easy there but how are the students going to act?" James asked.  
  
"They will probably be very shocked."  
  
"Great, I have a class in 10 minutes. I haven't taken my potion yet. Should I go as Professor Potter or Lupin?"  
  
"Go as your real self. People need to get used to the fact that you aren't Remus but a Potter."  
  
Harry and James left for Defense against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins.  
  
"I hope this all works out Harry," James said as he turned back into his true self which had not been seen by anyone but Harry in the last 15 years.  
  
They walked into the class and most students were already seated and whispering. Harry sat next to Ron who was trying to get him to talk. Harry just ignored him and looked at his father in front of the classroom.  
  
James tried to think of the best way to start the class.  
  
"Good morning class. As most of you know I, Professor Potter, have been teaching your class so far this year. I know it may be a shock to you but I am going to try to teach the same and I expect you to behave the same or even better. Any questions?"  
  
Right away he regretted asking for questions. Almost everyone's hand flew up except for Hermione, Ron and Harry.  
  
"Sir.Didn't you um.die?" Neville stuttered.  
  
"Actually," James replied with confidence. "Remus Lupin died, not me."  
  
The class ooed and aaahhd after asking him many questions. Harry just sat next to his friend and felt pity for his father. He knew he hated pity himself but these questions must have been hard, so hard he can't help but pity.  
  
After a very long defense class Harry had Potions. He didn't know what his slimy potion masters would say or how he would react after knowing that his worst enemy has been alive all this time.  
  
Harry walked in and just like in his other class the topic of conversation was of course James Potter. The famous man who is obviously not dead.  
  
By now after having James Potter as their defense against the dark arts professor for a class the Potions classroom were a little more calmed down. They talked about the previous class and the questions they asked. They talked so much until Snape came billowing in muttering something under his breath.  
  
"Everyone today we are making healing potion for Madame Pomphrey. Everyone must know how to do it by now since we did it all last year. Get started now," he yelled.  
  
While walking to his desk Snape tripped and fell flat on his face.  
  
"Are you okay?" Snape heard a voice at the door.  
  
"Yes Potter, What do you want?" Snape asked in disgust at seeing his enemy wanting to help him.  
  
"Well SORRY Snivelly, I mean Snape." James said in a snobby sarcastic tone. The Gryffindors started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"I just came to give you the cauldron that you let me borrow last week." James said and left without saying another word.  
  
"Stupid Gryffindor," Snape muttered under his breath. "Potter, 15 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because you are related to that.that thing!"  
  
Nothing else was said about James Potter that class. Snape did his best though to give Harry a very hard time taking points for not raising his hand or coughing. Harry was mad.  
  
Later that day James was walking in the hall and talking to Harry. He went around the corner and collided with the one and only.Snape.  
  
"Watch where you're going Potter,"  
  
"I believe Snivelly, that you bumped into me."  
  
Snape cringed at the nickname.  
  
"Actually you bumped into each other." Harry exclaimed and continued walking.  
  
"So you are back," Snape said coolly.  
  
"I've never left."  
  
Snape cringed.  
  
"You acted like that werewolf the whole time."  
  
"That is because I had to. Now since everyone knows who I am I can act like myself," he grinned and started walking in the direction Harry went.  
  
"Snivelly," James whispered just loud enough for the potions master to hear.  
  
~!~ Next chapter tomorrow or later tonight! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	10. Going Back

A/N- I am finally back from my cruise and I got this chapter up! Yay! I wrote this chapter a really long time ago but I couldn't hook my laptop up. Sorry for the delay. I had a great time on my trip though! It was a blast. I have the next 3 chapters written and they will be up as soon as I edit them. Happy reading!  
  
Going Back  
  
~~!!!~~~  
  
Harry had to get used to having his father being around. He knew it was the best thing that had ever happened to him but he couldn't help thinking that there were more secrets being kept from him. He hated secrets so much. He thought he was old enough to know about his own life. It wasn't fair that everyone else knew more about his background than he did.  
  
Harry was sitting with Hermione and Ron talking about what had happened in the last week.  
  
"Is he how you thought he would be?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry nodded. "He is also like Lupin. He says that since he has been pretending for so long it is only natural. I am really glad you recognized that time turner Hermione. I don't think I would have found out this so soon if you hadn't."  
  
"Harry, I have been thinking a lot about this new time turner," Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry prompted.  
  
"Well, since you can use the time turner to see what the outcome will be without actually doing it then maybe you can see what would happened if you didn't get tricked into thinking Sirius was in trouble. Maybe he could still be alive without many consequences."  
  
"You mean that I would have to see what would happen? Then if it turns out good I would have to actually do it? Do you think that would work?" Harry asked hopefully. He knew that no matter what anyone said he would do exactly as Hermione suggested.  
  
"I think so. All we have to do is get one of the new time turners but I heard that they won't be available to the ministry for a couple months."  
  
"How do we get one?" Harry asked.  
  
Well, my dad is the minister of magic now!" Ron stated proudly.  
  
"No Ron. We can't tell anyone. I don't think many grownups like the idea of changing the past. It is only for emergencies anyway." Harry practically shouted.  
  
"Well this is an emergency!" Ron shouted.  
  
"We can't Ron. Promise me you won't tell anyone."  
  
His friends nodded in understanding. "We promise," they said in unison.  
  
"Are you not even going to tell your father?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, he has enough to deal with. The press won't leave him alone. People are also mad at him."  
  
"Well if you aren't going to tell anyone then we are going to help you," Ron said.  
  
"I have to do this alone. I have to save Sirius."  
  
Ron nodded even though he knew that when the time came they would both help Harry. There was no reason he shouldn't use their help. If they saw what was going to happen and it ended out bad then they didn't have to do it that way.  
  
"Hermione, how does this new time turner work anyway?" Harry asked.  
  
"I read about it in a book from the ministry. You use it like a regular time turner and you go back or forward in time. You do what you have to do but when you use the time turner again it automatically obliviates the mind of everyone involved so no one remembers it happened. When you go back into normal time it would have never happened. Then you have to put the time turner on a special mode so what you do will really happen. It is confusing but it is understandable if you really think about it."  
  
"Wow, Harry said. "This is going to take awhile then."  
  
"Yeah it will. We probably won't be able to do it until January since it comes out at the end of December and we have to find a way to get it."  
  
"I can maybe find a way since my dad is the minister and all," Ron said excitedly.  
  
"How does it feel to be able to say that now?" Harry asked holding back a laugh.  
  
"It's great! My family is so proud." Ron said.  
  
"Malfoy's expression to the news sure was priceless."  
  
~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone in Hogwarts were sitting in the great hall at dinner one day and chatting happily as always.  
  
"My dad has some news for us," Ron told his two best friends. "He said we would find out soon enough."  
  
"I know what the news is," Harry bragged.  
  
"How do you know Harry? Tell me!"  
  
Harry just laughed and looked around the great hall. The Slytherins were making snide remarks about the Gryffindors as always. Malfoy was sitting next to Zambini, Crabbe and Goyle fixing his hair and making sure he looked good.  
  
"You will find out soon." Harry said to his anxious friend.  
  
"Just tell me now Harry! Will I like the news? Is it good or bad?"  
  
Just then Dumbledore stood up to give his usual dinner announcements.  
  
"As many of you may know the Minister of Magic, Mr. Fudge has been fired last month," The headmaster started.  
  
Everyone started to whisper quite loudly.  
  
"Who could it be? Why didn't we know?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry tried not to laugh at his friend being so clueless.  
  
"The new minister of magic was elected and he takes his position tomorrow morning."  
  
"I wonder who it is." Ron said still very oblivious.  
  
"The new minister of magic is Arthur Weasley."  
  
In unison Ginny and Ron screamed. "What?"  
  
"That is right Mr. and Miss Weasley. Your father has been elected as the minister. You should be very proud."  
  
Harry looked over at Malfoy who was coughing uncontrollably. He looked disgusted and defeated at the same time. In fact he looked like a hippogriff had bit him in the face. Harry thought he even saw Malfoy smack himself in the head.  
  
"I can't believe it!" shouted Ron joyfully.  
  
"That is the news Ron."  
  
Ron had the biggest grin on his face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Harry? When did you find out? I can't believe it!"  
  
Ginny was just as shocked. She was laughing as she saw Malfoy's and a couple other Slytherin's expressions.  
  
"I wanted you to find out when everyone else found out. I found out yesterday," Harry explained.  
  
"It's okay mate."  
  
"You guys, look at Malfoy. He looks happy." Harry said sarcastically while pointing at his archenemy at the Slytherin table.  
  
Ron and Hermione laughed and Malfoy shot him a glare. That only made him laugh harder.  
  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  
  
Later Harry and his dad were drinking butterbear and eating sugar quills in his dormitory enjoying each other's company.  
  
"Harry, we never did talk about Sirius much. Even when I was Remus."  
  
Harry nodded. He didn't want to talk about it even though he knew that he could get his godfather back. If he talked about it now he might not be able to keep the secret about the time turner. Harry found out in a book that going back in time with a time turner was illegal if it was to save someone. The past shouldn't be messed with.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that while I was Remus, Sirius called me Prongs once. I was shocked but I didn't say anything. I don't know if it was on purpose or not."  
  
"Do you miss Sirius?"  
  
"More then ever. The pain will lessen but it will never go away. I am still very sad about Lily."  
  
"How did you two get together?"  
  
"Well it was in our fifth year. We weren't friends. We were almost enemies but not as much as you and Malfoy. We got punished where we had to be in detention together for 4 months. During detention we learned to like each other. After awhile we learned to love each other."  
  
Harry smiled. "You got detention? What for?"  
  
"Well we got in a verbal fight in the great hall during dinner. This time our friends didn't back us up. After a while she hexed me and I hexed her back. Dumbledore was trying to stop us and he finally disarmed us."  
  
"Sounds like me and Malfoy except we won't marry each other and we will never become anywhere close to being friends."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"Yes I do. He is a deatheater and it is already our 6th year. We don't have many more years left at Hogwarts and we haven't been on good terms all year."  
  
"You never know Harry. Did you know that Sirius and I weren't friends until the 2nd year?"  
  
Harry sighed. They were back to talking about his godfather.  
  
"Would you do anything to get him back? No matter what the consequences?" Harry asked. He was shocked and he didn't know where that question came from.  
  
"Harry, you know there is no way to get him back. You should let it go. Oh Harry, I forgot to tell you but Dumbledore wants to see you at around this time. I just looked at the clock."  
  
Harry hugged his dad and went up to see his headmaster.  
  
He walked up to the gargoyles and said the password. When he heard a "come in" Harry walked in and sat down across from the Professor.  
  
"Hello Harry, Happy to have your father back?"  
  
"It is great!"  
  
"I am glad you and everyone else are happy but I would like to know how you are doing about Sirius."  
  
Why was he asking about Sirius? Harry was happy and he didn't want to think about him. Even thinking about the good times he had with him hurt but now he will come back. He will never have fallen through the veil.  
  
"I am doing okay now that I know I have my father," Harry said wondering where this was going.  
  
"Well, I am glad. I would like to know though if you have something to tell me about what you have been doing lately."  
  
Uh oh, did he know what he and his friends had been planning? Maybe he doesn't. He should just ask like he has no idea what the old man was talking about.  
  
"No, I don't sir." Harry stammered.  
  
"Very well Harry. I just wanted you here because I found something that might be yours."  
  
Dumbledore handed Harry a piece of parchment. There was nothing on it. Harry knew it was the list of ways to rescue Sirius and get the time turner. Harry wrote it after the conversation he had with his friends. He put a charm on it that made it invisible unless you say the password. The password was "Remus Lupin is James Potter."  
  
Did the headmaster know what it said?  
  
"Um sir? That is just a piece of parchment with nothing on it," Harry said trying to act confused.  
  
"Harry I should tell you I found it on the floor and took it into my office. I was talking to Mr. Weasley and James asked if Remus Lupin was James Potter. When he left I saw the parchment had words on it and I read it."  
  
Harry didn't say anything but he suddenly became very interested in the ground. He was trying to think of something to say to what he had just heard but his mind was blank. Dumbledore soon broke the silence.  
  
"Care to explain?" he asked.  
  
"Well.I uh.I just wrote the letter when I was feeling sad. I wrote it before I found out about my dad. I was never really going to use it." Harry explained in a non-convincing way.  
  
"Well Harry I guess it won't matter if I put a charm on it that tells me when it was written."  
  
"Don't you trust me?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
Dumbledore didn't answer but looked straight into the eyes of the 16 year old. He said some words and on top of the parchment it wrote "Today, 1:12 p.m."  
  
Oh no, his plan was ruined. Dumbledore would make sure he couldn't go along with his plan. What in the name of Merlin would he do now? Harry didn't say anything. He had no excuse. There was no sense in making one up. He was in deep trouble now. He stared at the ground hoping this was a dream.  
  
Finally the headmaster broke the silence.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Harry didn't look up.  
  
"Harry look at me."  
  
He fought the urge to run out the door and looked at the old man. His eyes were still twinkling and his face was comforting for some reason.  
  
"Harry please explain to me about the list that I found."  
  
"I'm not actually going to do it, Honestly! I just wrote it because I was feeling sad. I know that you can't bring people back from the dead!" Harry shouted trying to persuade Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry I know that you were going to try and go through with this plan. I see it in your eyes. I must ask you not to."  
  
"Why?" Harry shot back.  
  
Dumbledore was taken aback by Harry's tone but he tried not to show it. "Time turners are not meant for things as big as this."  
  
"So? I have to try."  
  
"I will not let you Harry-"  
  
Before Dumbledore could finish Harry got out of his chair and fumed out the door. He had to try. He had to do something!  
  
A/N- I hope you liked this chapter. It was pretty long, wasn't it? Next chapter will be up tonight! 


	11. Plans

Plans  
  
Days went by and Harry still ignored the request of Dumbledore. He didn't tell his friends what his headmaster said to him because Harry knew that Hermione might back out. Harry had to get him back no matter what the consequences. It has been two weeks since Dumbledore told Harry not to use the time turner. Harry got closer and closer to his father. It was as weird as Harry thought it would be because he had known him his whole life. Harry wondered about Lupin all the time but he was very happy about having his father back. Sirius had been cleared because James spoke in a trial even though it was a little too late. Harry was in defense against the darks arts class and he was listening to his father teach. He was a great teacher of course.  
  
"Can anyone tell me about dementors?" James asked his Defense class that day.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and even Draco's hand shot up.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Well you can use the patronus to block dementors but I think that Harry knows a little more than anyone else because he had to deal with them in his third year."  
  
"Harry, would you like to tell us what you know?" his father asked him.  
  
Harry hesitated but then decided it would be okay. "Dementors are in Azkaban. They suck the happiness out of you and bring up really bad memories of the past whenever you are near them. When you get kissed by one of them you can walk and everything but there isn't much left of you."  
  
"Interesting, can anyone tell me what they look like?"  
  
No one raised his or her hand. Everyone looked at Harry expecting him to answer. He hesitated once again but started to tell them.  
  
"There skin is really olive greenish and it is tightly pulled back with lots of wrinkles. They have eye sockets but wrinkly skin covers them and there are no eyes. They do have a really big mouth and when it goes in for the dementors kiss the mouth covers almost three quarters of its face."  
  
The class ooed and ahhhd after Harry was done.  
  
"Thank you for sharing Harry. Today class, we are going to work on the patronus charm."  
  
Seamus raised his hand a little shyly. "Professor, I heard that Harry could do a patronus."  
  
Everyone looked at Harry and he nodded.  
  
"Harry is it okay if you show the class."  
  
Harry stood up and said a few words and a stag appeared. It looked around and saw no dementors and disappeared once again. Everyone gasped and looked at Harry in awe.  
  
"Okay everyone. I want you to try it. Harry will you help people if they need it?"  
  
Harry looked at the Slytherins and back to his father. He nodded and took his seat. Some people in the class could do a little patronus but of course no one could do a stag form.  
  
"How come it comes out as a silver band and not as an animal?" someone asked.  
  
"Harry has a very advance patronus that not even I can do. I am sure most of you won't be able to have an animal form but you will have a silver band of light with practice.  
  
By the end of the class most people could do a simple patronus. Harry stayed back as always to talk to his father after class.  
  
"Good job with the patronus today Harry."  
  
"Thanks, I have a question to ask." Harry said a little a hesitant.  
  
"What is it Harry?"  
  
"Well.I was wondering if you could teach me to be an animagus."  
  
"Wow, I wasn't expecting a question like that."  
  
"Can you teach me then?"  
  
"Harry, you know you aren't old enough."  
  
Harry gave him somewhat of a glare but not a mean one.  
  
"You learned when you were young too."  
  
"Okay, I guess I can teach you. No one can find out though. Not even Dumbledore."  
  
Harry jumped up and gave his dad a hug.  
  
"Oh also I don't want to be registered. Not even when I am old enough.  
  
James looked at his son suspiciously but nodded. "We can work on it in my dormitory every Thursday and Wednesday after quidditch practice.  
  
"Okay!" Harry said and started to run out of the room but stopped. "Harry, wait."  
  
Harry turned around.  
  
"There is one more thing I have to talk to you about today."  
  
"Okay," Harry said and sat down on his dad's desk.  
  
"Well.Dumbledore said you were planning something."  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
"Harry, Dumbledore said you were planning on trying to bring Sirius back using the a new version of a time turner."  
  
Harry decided to act oblivious.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not planning anything."  
  
"Harry I saw the list of ways to get the time turner and ways to rescue him."  
  
"How did you see that I have it in my.."  
  
"Ahh so you admit it."  
  
"Like I told the headmaster, I am not going to use it. I wrote it for my own peace of mind."  
  
"Harry every time you lie you bite your bottom lip. I know when you are not telling the truth. Dumbledore always knows."  
  
"Fine then. Maybe I was going to try. Um.Do you want to help me?"  
  
"Harry you can't do it."  
  
"Don't you want him back?"  
  
"More then anything Harry but there are to many consequences.  
  
"But we can see what happens before it does and decide whether or not we should take the risks."  
  
"Harry, time turners are not 100% reliable. Things can go wrong."  
  
"Please Prongs. Will you help me or not?" Harry pleaded.  
  
No one spoke. There was about five minutes of silence before James spoke. Harry was breathing heavily and watching his dad think. James was staring off into space wrapped up in his own thoughts.  
  
"Yes Harry, I will help you," James finally said.  
  
"You will? I thought you didn't want to face the consequences," Harry said but he suddenly regretted saying it because he didn't want to change his fathers mind.  
  
"I am willing to take the risks as long as no one gets hurt. I have heard a lot about these new time turners and they seem to be pretty reliable."  
  
"When are they coming out?"  
  
"I think sometime next month but I am not completely sure. Harry listen to me, Dumbledore can not find out about this. No one can. If anything goes wrong we could get in a lot of trouble. I don't even know how we are going to explain it when we get him."  
  
Harry couldn't help but feel happy. He would have two people that loved him very much with him. Sirius was cleared so James, Harry and Sirius would be able to live with each other. Like a family. Harry looked up at his father and saw love and worry at the same time.  
  
"Ok," Harry said and nodded happily.  
  
"We have to meet somewhere to talk about it. I don't know if my dormitory will be good because Dumbledore seems to know everything that goes around in school. We can maybe meet in Hogsmeade."  
  
"But Hogsmeade weekend already past and we don't have one for awhile."  
  
"Yes but that is a perk about being a professor I guess. I can take you and Hermione and Ron to Hogsmeade tomorrow since it's a weekend and there are no classes. I am not exactly allowed to go with you even but since I am a marauder I think I can manage," he laughed.  
  
"That's great but I don't want Hermione and Ron involved. It would put them in danger."  
  
"Harry, they want to help. I know they do. Nothing bad will happen to them"  
  
Harry was skeptical but agreed. They were to meet at the secret passage to Hogwarts at 6:00 in the morning the next day.  
  
Harry went off to lunch and told his friends what he and his father discussed.  
  
"I can't believe he is going to help us!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"We have a marauder on our side. Fred and George are going to go crazy." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, they don't know who the marauders are. They are coming to the next quidditch game though so they will know soon." Ron said.  
  
Harry looked up at Dumbledore to see if he noticed Harry take out his list of ways to get Sirius back. Dumbledore was looking at Harry and winked.  
  
Harry jumped in surprise and kept his eyes on his headmaster. Dumbledore nodded and started eating.  
  
"You guys, I think Dumbledore wants me to get Sirius!" Harry said.  
  
"Of course Harry, why wouldn't he? But how does he know anyway?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I didn't tell you but Dumbledore talked to me a couple weeks ago. He said I couldn't use the time turner. He said he would do everything he could to make sure I wouldn't and that there were to many consequences."  
  
"How did he find out though?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well I wrote a list of ways to get the time turner. Under that list on the same paper I wrote ways to go about getting Sirius. I accidentally dropped it and he found it and read it."  
  
"That was a stupid thing to do. You should've been more careful," Hermione said.  
  
"I was careful. I put a spell on the paper that made it so the writing would not appear unless the password was said. It was said by accident though."  
  
"Harry maybe he thinks the time turner will work."  
  
"Yeah Hermione. Maybe."  
  
After lunch Harry and his friends walked to the dreaded potions class. For some reason Snape was completely ignoring Harry and his friends ever since he found out about James.  
  
"Maybe Snape is scared of James," Ron said when he thought Snape was out of hearing distance.  
  
"What did you say Mr. Weasley?" he hissed.  
  
"Ron turned around in surprise to find the potions master standing over them.  
  
"Um..er.nothing Professor," Harry said covering for his best friend.  
  
"You are not Weasley."  
  
Ron decided to be brave and speak out no matter how many detentions he would get.  
  
"I said maybe you are scared of Harry's dad."  
  
"And why would you say that?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Well..you have been ignoring Harry ever since you found out that James was back."  
  
That class laughed which made the professor even more aggravated.  
  
"Shut up all of you. I am not scared of any Potter nor will I ever be. Potter, Weasley see me after class to discuss detentions arrangements."  
  
"But I didn't say anything!" Harry yelled.  
  
"I didn't ask if you did now shut up and finish your potion."  
  
Harry or Ron didn't say another word. They ended up having a weeks worth of detention with him.  
  
I hoped u liked this chapter! Next one I will put up tonight in like 5 minutes!! Yay REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	12. Don't Get Caught!

Don't Get Caught  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning Harry woke up extremely early and found Ron and Hermione already up and waiting in the common room. They took the marauders map just incase and headed for the secret passage. Luckily they didn't come across anyone but Nearly Headless Nick in the hallways.  
  
Harry went to the passage with his friends and saw James waiting for them at the entrance.  
  
"This isn't allowed is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not exactly," James replied. "But I will get us out of trouble if need be. Do you have the list with you Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded and followed his dad down the passageway to three broomsticks.  
  
I will order us some butterbears," Prongs said. "Lets see the list Harry."  
  
Harry handed his dad his list and he read it.  
  
~! ~ Ways to Get the Time Turner  
  
Sneak in Ask Dumbledore Steal. invisibility cloak lie and say it is an emergency  
  
Ways to save Sirius  
  
1. Kill Lestrange  
2. Don't get tricked into going  
3. Write a note to past self  
4. Stay where I am  
5. Kill VOLDEMORT  
  
~!~ "Wow Harry this is some list." Said James, "I heard about it but I didn't read it. We have to talk about it alone a little later. Does anyone have any other ideas?"  
  
Hermione spoke up. "How about we go back and Harry doesn't get tricked into going to Sirius."  
  
"That may work but there is too much of a risk. Voldemort will surely attack in another way and there are many unknown consequences," said James.  
  
"I think we should just wing it. We should do what we think is right at the time. If we don't do it right the first time we can always go back," Harry said.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me. We can just take it one step at a time."  
  
"When should we do it?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think we should do it as soon as we get the time turner. I will ask Albus if he can help us out with that."  
  
"I think we really are going to get Sirius back. Thank god they invented new time turners."  
  
"Time turners Potter?" said a cold voice from behind them.  
  
Everyone turned around to see Snape looking like his usual pale greasy self.  
  
"What are you doing here Sniv- I mean Snape," asked James.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing Potter. Taking students to Hogsmeade is definitely not alowed. Especially when you are planning on doing something illegal," Snape hissed.  
  
"Oh shut up! We have the headmasters permission to be here." James lied.  
  
"Watch your mouth Potter, we have students present."  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron glared at their git of a potions master and tried not to laugh at what James was saying.  
  
"Does it really matter Snivelly? They all know how much we hate each other. You can tell by the way you have always had a very strong hatred towards Harry." James said.  
  
"Whatever Potter," then he turned towards Harry. "Potter, since I am seeing you now I wanted to tell you that you have Occlumency lessons- I mean extra potions with me every Monday."  
  
Then Snape walked out of the room with billowing robes.  
  
"What a slimy git."  
  
"Professor!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"You guys know we hate each other. You can call me James when we aren't in class since I know you pretty well and since you're my son's best friends.  
  
"He is going to tell Dumbledore isn't he."  
  
"Probably, Harry what did he say to you about Occlumency lessons?" James asked.  
  
"What is that? He told me I have extra potions with him like last year," Harry lied.  
  
"Harry I know that you have Occlumency lessons but why with that git?"  
  
Harry looked at his confused friends and back at his dad and shrugged.  
  
After that they ordered one more round of butterbears and went back to Hogwarts.  
  
Before Harry knew it, it was Monday evening and he had his Occlumency lessons with his most hated Professor.  
  
"Potter you're late."  
  
Harry didn't answer but he sat down near his Professor where he sat last year.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't give me these lessons anymore."  
  
"The headmaster made me but believe me, I didn't want to."  
  
"Whatever," Harry replied.  
  
Snape gave a deathly glare to Harry. "Stand up Potter," He said some words and Harry felt his mind lift up. He saw Cedric in the graveyard. "Kill the spare," someone said. "No," Harry screamed. "Avada Kedavra!" Cedric lay dead in the middle of a circle of deatheaters. Soon Harry was brought back to reality to a concerned looking Snape.  
  
"Try harder Potter."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Harry mumbled and soon was taken into his memories once again. Sirius was fighting Lestrange and fell through the veil. "No," Harry yelled. "SIRIUS, SIRIUS?" "Harry he is gone." Harry did not want Snape in this memory. Every other memory but this one. NOT THIS ONE, Harry thought but he couldn't clear his mind. "He's gone Harry, there is nothing you can do."  
  
Harry opened his eyes and found himself laying on the floor shaking with warm tears running down his cheeks. He held his legs close to his chest and rocked himself back and forth.  
  
"Harry," someone said.  
  
Harry realized where he was and quickly wiped his tears and stood up.  
  
"Lets do it again," Harry, said trying not to look defeated but apparently he was.  
  
Snape didn't say anything but just looked at Harry.  
  
Soon almost in a staring contest with his potions master Harry was in another memory. This was one where Harry was in Potions class.  
  
"Potter you are filth. You are useless just like your stupid parents were," said the Professor at the front of the class.  
  
In Harry's memory he looked so mad. Harry could tell he wanted to hex Snape into oblivion but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Potter, do the potion right or you will have to test yours and Longbottom. Maybe you will end up like your parents who were so worthless."  
  
Harry looked hurt but tried not to show it. He wanted to do something to his potions master.  
  
Harry was on the floor in reality again. He looked up at the man who was staring down at him and glared.  
  
Harry stood up and sat on a bench where he was.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much Professor? Because of my father?" Harry asked. He was surprised and he didn't know where that came from. He couldn't help himself from asking.  
  
Snape sighed. He had seen the hurt in his eyes when he saw the memory from potions class. He almost felt pity for the boy. Then he remembered some of his other memories. Cedric dying right in front of him without anything the boy could do. Also there was Sirius falling through the veil and Harry never seeing him ever again.  
  
"One more time Potter," Snape said.  
  
This time it was an earlier memory. Harry was locked under the cupboard under the stairs in big clothes looking skinny as ever. He had a bruise on his eye and looked like he hadn't eaten in days.  
  
"Boy, you burnt the bacon! You don't get any food today or tomorrow and you have to clean Dudley's room. Think before you burn everything in our house," yelled a voice.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry tried to say. He squeaked it and reality came back. Harry finally blocked Snape out of his mind.  
  
Snape looked shocked. Had Potter not been spoiled and treated like a famous boy all this time.  
  
"Can I go now Professor?" Harry asked coldly.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"But you said I only had to do it one more time and I did it successfully. Can I please leave?"  
  
"I said no!" Snape yelled. "I have a proposition for you."  
  
Harry was shocked but very interested at the same time.  
  
"Go on," Harry prompted.  
  
"We sit here for awhile. I ask you some questions and you ask me some. I will answer them truthfully but you have to do the same."  
  
Harry hesitated.  
  
"Why?  
  
"No questions yet Potter, will you or not?"  
  
"What kind of questions?" Harry asked.  
  
"I said no questions yet."  
  
Harry didn't know why but he agreed and sat down.  
  
"Fine, I ask you a question and you ask me one?"  
  
"Correct, me first."  
  
Harry nodded but he was still very confused as to why he was here.  
  
"Why were you under the cupboard in that last memory I saw."  
  
Harry looked up at his Professor. "I lived there. That was my room."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"But that was already a question. My turn."  
  
"Fine," growled the older man.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much? Is it because of my father?"  
  
"Partly. I also think you are a cocky spoiled brat."  
  
Harry glared and Snape went on to his question.  
  
"Why did you look so skinny and miserable and why were you being yelled at."  
  
Harry hesitated a second but remembered he could ask a question.  
  
"I was locked in the room until I was eleven. I was out to do chores. Sometimes they didn't feed me for up to days at a time because I did something wrong."  
  
Snape frowned but soon covered it up. Harry went on.  
  
"Why do you think I am so cocky and spoiled? I am not spoiled at all."  
  
"I thought that before but now I know that you weren't spoiled at all. I thought you were cocky because you are the-boy-who-lived."  
  
Harry grimaced. Did he say "thought?" Harry was interrupted by his professor's next question.  
  
"Potter, do you..do you blame yourself for Diggory's and Black's death?"  
  
Harry didn't say anything and there was silence for a moment.  
  
"Can I leave now?" Harry asked very rudely.  
  
"Answer me Potter."  
  
"No I wont answer you!" Harry yelled and ran toward the door, which was suddenly shut and locked.  
  
"Harry, please answer me." Snape said.  
  
"What so now its Harry? Why are you asking questions about me anyway? You hate me! You always have."  
  
"Harry, answer me."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Sit back down and I will show you why. Answer me and you won't regret it.  
  
Harry sat down. His face was red with rage and he ignored the eyes of the potions master.  
  
"Do you blame yourself for Sirius and Cedric's death?"  
  
"Yes I do! I blame myself! I always have. It was my entire fault. You happy now?" Harry screamed.  
  
Snape got up and opened up a cabinet. He took out something and Harry knew exactly what it was.  
  
"A time turner!" Harry gasped.  
  
"Yes, this is a time turner. I am giving it to you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I heard your conversation in Hogsmeade. You need one and you can have it. The new version came out yesterday. It wasn't supposed to be out for a while but here it is. It is one of those advanced ones. I am giving it to you so you can bring Sirius back. Believe it or not he is a very important part of the war we are in and without him we won't survive. That is the only reason Dumbledore is letting you do this. I know he hasn't told you but Sirius is a mage. He has special powers and a link to your prophecy."  
  
Harry was so surprised. Was this really true? Should he trust the greasy git?  
  
"I will give it to you under one condition. You have to tell me why you blame yourself for the deaths honestly."  
  
"Then I can have it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry sighed but he saw how serious his professor's eyes were.  
  
"Fine. It was my fault about Cedric because I told him to take the cup with me. I was so stupid that I had to be nice. They killed the spare."  
  
"Potter-"  
  
It was my fault about Sirius because I was stupid and I got tricked into thinking he was in trouble when he wasn't."  
  
"Potter you really should talk about this with your father."  
  
"I don't want your pity Snape. I am glad that you gave me this but we still don't like each other. Thank you for the time turner and I am sorry for the way my father has been acting around you." Harry took the time turner and walked out very confused towards his dad's dormitory.  
  
'Was all this true? Sirius was a mage? MORE SECRETS! I hate secrets. Well at least we have a time turner,' Harry thought and soon got to the door of Prongs' dormitory. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~  
  
I know it was weird how Snape was acting towards Harry. There will be an explanation in the next chapter so don't worry. REVIEW! I will update after I edit!!! 


	13. Boggart

Boggart  
  
Harry, We wanted to let you know that we saw Snape in Hogsmeade a couple of days ago. We put a charm on him that made do something nice for a person he hates. We hope that person is you. He probably already did it but maybe not. He won't lie or anything but he will be very nice. It is something we invented when we were bored. Have fun!  
  
Gred and Feorge  
  
Harry folded up the not and put it in his trunk that night after his very strange Occlumency lesson.  
  
"Now it all makes sense. I thought something weird was going on," Harry said to himself.  
  
The next day at breakfast Harry could see Snape glaring at him from the head table.  
  
"I can't believe the twins did that!" Hermione said.  
  
"I heard about them working on that. Now at least we have what we needed," said Ron.  
  
"Do you think he will ask for it back or be mean about it?"  
  
"I doubt it. I think he meant that he wanted to give it to you but that he never would. I guess Fred and George just helped him along a bit," Hermione stated.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
After breakfast Harry and his friends headed towards the dungeon where they accidentally bumped into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Potty,"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," Ron yelled.  
  
Malfoy grunted at Ron and faced Harry.  
  
"So Potty, think your all big and bad now that you have your Daddy back from the dead. He is such a loser; he didn't even do anything anyone said he did. What a git."  
  
Harry walked up to Malfoy very close. "Lerera!" Harry yelled.  
  
Draco flew into the wall and potions spilled all over the floor. Malfoy got up really fast and "Expell-"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" said a voice at the entrance.  
  
"It was Potter Professor! He was trying to hex me!" "Save it Mr. Malfoy! You and Potter go to the Headmaster now. I am not in the mood for either of you."  
  
Harry moaned and Malfoy huffed. They walked up to Professor Dumbledore slowly and very far apart. Harry stalled behind but soon they both got to the gargoyles.  
  
"Do you know the password Potter?" Malfoy snarled.  
  
Harry walked up to the gargoyle and whispered as quiet as he could the password. Malfoy glared at him for not saying the password loud and they both walked up the stairs and knocked.  
  
"Come in," they heard and walked in to see Dumbledore sitting behind his ancient desk.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, Potter hexed me and I was about to retaliate when Snape came in and sent us here."  
  
Harry didn't say anything because he knew that was true.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter?" the headmaster asked.  
  
"It's true but he provoked me. He said something about my father." Harry said.  
  
"15 points from each house now Mr. Malfoy, I want you to back to Potions. Harry I want to talk to you for a second."  
  
Malfoy left and Harry looked at his headmaster apprehensively.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I heard that you talked to Professor Snape yesterday."  
  
"Fred and George put a charm on him so he would do something nice for me."  
  
"Nevertheless he told me what you said."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
"He also told me about Occlumency lessons which I will be taking over from now on."  
  
Harry smiled and looked in the twinkling eyes of the Professor.  
  
"Harry I want you to talk with your father about what you told Snape. I also want you to talk with him about the memories from Occlumency lessons."  
  
"But I am fine now. I don't think I need to talk."  
  
"Harry, I know that you have a mask on most of the time. I can sense that you are not always as happy as you let it show. It is okay to be sad but you should talk about it once in a while."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about. I am fine."  
  
"I already sent an owl to tell your father about the conversation and he also knows about the mask you wear."  
  
"I don't wear a mask. I am not sad because now I have my dad," Harry lied. Everything really wasn't okay. He knew that his dad was the best thing that ever happened to him but he did wear a mask. People thought he was a lot happier then he really was.  
  
"Talk to him Harry. You can leave now but you don't have to go to Potions. Professor Potter doesn't have a class now. You can go see him now."  
  
"Fine," Harry said and left.  
  
He didn't want to go see his dad. He really did but he didn't want to talk about what Snape found out. Potions was almost over so Harry waited for his friends and walked with them down the corridor.  
  
"Hey mate, did you get in trouble?" Ron asked.  
  
"Malfoy came back but how come you didn't?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"I didn't get in trouble but I have to go. Oh yeah, I did get points taken off but no big deal."  
  
Hermione growled.  
  
The rest of Harry's day went by fairly smooth. He avoided his dad and didn't stay after his class to talk with him like usual. He was reminded about animagus lessons that were after dinner though.  
  
Harry went to his dad's dormitory after dinner. He decided that he wouldn't talk about anything he didn't want to and he would just work on his form.  
  
"Hello Harry, did you think about what form you want to be"  
  
"I get to choose?"  
  
"Yes, but you should think very hard about it."  
  
"I want to be a snowy owl," Harry said immediately.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
For the next hour and a half Harry and his Dad worked on animagi. By the end of the class Harry could transform feathers on his arm. At the end of the hour Harry walked towards the door but his father called him back.  
  
"Harry, I think we need to talk."  
  
"I have to go," Harry said and left ignoring the calls behind him.  
  
Harry saw Hermione and Ron sitting by the fire.  
  
"Harry, I found a boggart. We should tell your dad."  
  
"Where is it Hermione? I know how to get rid of it. You should too."  
  
"I do but I still think we should tell him."  
  
"No Hermione, I will get rid of it," Harry said and walked towards the door.  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron and led the way down a long corridor. They soon came to a room that looked like an old classroom and walked in.  
  
There was a trunk sitting at the back of the room and it was shaking. Harry walked up to it and a boggart appeared but quickly it changed into something else. Hermione, the Weasleys, Sirius, Cedric, Dumbledore and James Potter all lay dead in front of him. Harry soon forgot it was a boggart and started to shake. Ron ran out of the room and came back with Professor Potter. Harry was sitting on the floor with his knees up to his chest and his face buried into his hands. He was rocking back and forth sobbing and Hermione didn't know what to do.  
  
Soon James came in and sat beside his son. "It's okay Harry, It's just a boggart," he said as he shooed Ron and Hermione out of the room.  
  
Harry sat up and wiped away his tears. He made it look like he had never been crying and he followed his father to his dormitory and sat next to a warm fire. He stared into it thinking about everything that had just happened and what was definitely going to happen.  
  
"Are you okay Harry?" James asked and handed him a cup of tea.  
  
"Fine," Harry lied.  
  
"Now why is that so hard to believe?"  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Harry how come you went to take care of the boggart? I always do that here."  
  
"You taught us how in my third year. I thought I could do it."  
  
"Even though you did it a couple years ago I still should do it. Sometimes people react badly and let their fear overtake them."  
  
"Like me." It wasn't a question but a statement.  
  
"Yeah, like you," James said quietly. "Dumbledore told me what you said to Snape."  
  
Harry didn't say anything.  
  
"Do you really think it was your fault that Cedric and Sirius died?"  
  
Harry looked up to his dad's warm and friendly eyes and saw concern and sympathy but he still didn't say anything.  
  
"Harry, it was not your fault. I don't want you to ever think that it was." James said.  
  
"It is my fault," Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"No it isn't Harry, it is Voldemort's fault. You are not responsible for that."  
  
"Yes I am, I was so stupid! I let him trick me and it caused Sirius's death, I also had to be nice so I let Cedric take the cup. I should've saved them but I didn't! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry, listen to me. Voldemort kills people without even thinking about it. If he didn't kill those two then it would've been two other people. He wants you to blame yourself and show him your weaknesses. We are in this together. I am part of the prophecy too and so is Sirius."  
  
"He really is then?"  
  
"Yes, there is another part to the prophecy that is added on. It says a very powerful wizard who is close to the other two will help, His black paws will be a great asset"  
  
"That means we cant defeat him without Sirius. We have to get him back."  
  
"Yes we do. I can't believe Snape gave you the time turner and actually talked to you."  
  
"Fred and George put a spell on him. He only did it because of them."  
  
"Well I am still glad."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Harry, Dumbledore also told me about the other things Snape saw in Occlumency lessons. I wish I had known how your relatives treated you."  
  
"It doesn't matter, I get to stay with you now so everything is going to be alright. I do have one question though."  
  
"What's that?" James asked.  
  
"Well, how come I couldn't live with you when you were Lupin? I have the family protection and everything."  
  
"It was actually because I didn't want to get to close to you while knowing that I couldn't tell you. I was tempted to tell you many times."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, now that we have the time turner when are we going to use it?"  
  
"I think you should finish your animagi before we do it. If you try really hard I think you can do it within two weeks. You are going a lot faster then I did."  
  
"Okay then lets plan on going in two weeks. We see what happens and hopefully it turns out good. Then we get Sirius back.  
  
"Okay two weeks then.  
  
A/N-I hoped you liked this chapter and it explained things a little bit more. I am still working on the next chapter. It is a really hard chapter to write because it is the next big step in my story. I think I am maybe halfway done but we will see I guess. Maybe 9 or 10 more chapters. Please review and no flames. I REALLY LOVE REVIEWS. The next chapter should be up in a day or two. Keep checking back!!!  
  
DID I SAY REVIEW? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	14. Reflections

A/n- I need more reviews. Reviews keep me motivated. Thank u to all who do review. School is starting real soon and I have to finish my dreaded summer reading. 300 pages in 3 days of a very boring book. I would rather read Harry Potter fanfiction. When school starts I might not update as often. I will never go 3 days without updating though. If I do send me a howler!  
  
Reflections  
  
~~  
  
The next two weeks passed very slowly for Harry. He was doing very well with his animagi and could now do the full form a beautiful snowy owl with ease. His Occlumency lessons were much easier with Dumbledore because he didn't pressure Harry.  
  
It was now the fourth time he had to have lessons with his headmaster. He reached the Professors office and said the password like always and walked up to see the Professor skimming through a book.  
  
"Hello Harry, we will start soon. I need to run a quick errand but I will be back in about five minutes. Just make yourself comfortable."  
  
Harry nodded and watched Dumbledore walk out of the room. He had left the book sprawled out on the desk in front of him. It was entitled "Reflections." Harry opened it and was surprised to see a picture of the exact same mirror that was given to him by Sirius. Harry read it.  
  
"This is the mirror set of Rolon. Two people that have the mirror can communicate as long as they have the mirror with them. In some cases a person dies but can still communicate with the other person through the mirror for a short length of time. You will not communicate with the dead through the mirror for many months and when you can it will only be for a weak or a little more. The mirror set f Rolon is very rare and should be taken care of."  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. There might still be a way he can communicate with Sirius. It had been months since he died and since Harry looked at the mirror. He had repaired it but it still sat buried in his trunk at the bottom. Harry thought about leaving right away to get his mirror but remembered that Dumbledore would be back any minute. Harry didn't care. All he wanted to do right now was to talk to Sirius. Harry grabbed the book and put it in his cloak and ran out the door. He ran as fast as he could and he bumped right into the headmaster.  
  
"Sorry sir," Harry said immediately.  
  
"Harry where are you going?"  
  
"Um.I have to go," he said and ran off towards his dormitory without waiting for a reply. Harry didn't realize Dumbledore was calling after him because he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts about seeing Sirius.  
  
He finally made it to the common room and didn't see Hermione and Ron sitting with Ginny by the fire. He opened his trunk and took out his mirror.  
  
"Sirius!" he screamed shaking the mirror in his hand. Sirius where are you? Are you there?"  
  
This went on for several minutes but nothing happened. Harry threw the mirror down on his bed but not hard enough for it to break. He lied down on his bed and cried until he heard someone call his name. That someone sounded like Sirius.  
  
"Harry," he heard the voice again. "Harry over here."  
  
Harry looked at his mirror and sure enough he could see Sirius. Harry rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Sirius?" he finally said.  
  
"Yes Harry, I am here."  
  
"But.but how come it didn't work a couple months ago when I tried?"  
  
"I don't know. It wasn't working for me either and just now I could hear you."  
  
"I miss you," Harry cried.  
  
"I miss you too buddy."  
  
"I read in a book that we don't have much time to talk. Maybe a couple of days."  
  
"I know. I am not sure how I know but I do."  
  
"Hermione, Ron, my dad and I have a plan to get you back,"  
  
"Really? How-Wait! Did you say your dad?"  
  
"Yes, I found out that Remus was really James. I have a family now!"  
  
"That's great Harry, I always thought there was a possibility about him. I once called him Prongs by accident. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw him here."  
  
"You've seen him? Is my mom there too?"  
  
"Yes, she is very proud of you and she thinks you are turning into a wonderful person. She really misses you."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"How are you going to get me out of here? I don't know if it is such a good idea."  
  
"There are new time turners out. They can make you go back in time and see what will happen if you do something before it actually does. We are going to use it to go back in time to before you fell in the veil."  
  
"Wow, that sounds like you really thought that out but I think I have a better way. It will make it so there are no consequences. Time turners are not always that reliable."  
  
"People keep saying that."  
  
"Yeah because it is true."  
  
"What is your idea?"  
  
"Well Harry, I am not actually dead."  
  
"WHAT?" Harry yelled. Harry then heard footsteps coming towards the dormitory so he locked the door with a very strong locking charm. He could hear Ron banging on the door but Harry just ignored it.  
  
"I fell through the veil. It is like a portal between the dead and the living. People who actually die can't come back but I didn't die. I can still come back but it is kind of complicated."  
  
By this time Ron was screaming for Harry to open the door.  
  
"HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? OPEN THE DOOR!"  
  
"Shut up Ron, I'm busy."  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
"How do I do it, Padfoot?"  
  
"You have to find the Crown of Drulya. It is protected by powerful wizards, although no one really knows what it does. You have to put it on and step into the veil on June 14 at midnight while holding the hand of the last person who wore the crown. Then I can put on the crown and go back with you and the other person."  
  
"How do I find the other person?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. I think you will know when the time comes. The crown is in a museum in muggle Italy."  
  
"But I thought it was protected."  
  
"It is, only powerful wizards work there and there are many wards on the museum."  
  
"How did you find this out?"  
  
"Remus, the real Remus told me. He apparently read about it in a book in the restriction section."  
  
"So I can still get the book?"  
  
"I am afraid it was destroyed."  
  
"Oh," Harry whispered.  
  
One second later the door of the Dormitory flew open and Ron, Neville and Professor McGonagall stood looking extremely mad.  
  
"Harry Potter! What in the world makes you think you can lock the dormitory door whenever you like when you have many roommates.  
  
"Harry put the mirror in his trunk right after whispering "I will talk to you in 2 hours Sirius."  
  
"I love you Harry," Sirius whispered.  
  
Harry grinned. "I love you too Padfoot," he whispered back.  
  
"You think this is funny? Explain yourself."  
  
"It's not funny, I was uhhh.just reading and I guess I wasn't thinking about it much. Sorry."  
  
Everyone left after a long lecture from McGonagall of course.  
  
"Harry, what were you really doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"Talking to Sirius, Oh no! I forgot about Dumbledore!" Harry yelled and ran out the door and left a very confused Ron.  
  
5 minutes later Harry was in his headmaster's office getting interrogated by Dumbledore.  
  
"What Happened?"  
  
"Um nothing, I just had to go."  
  
"Where and why so fast?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry lied.  
  
Harry didn't exactly know why he wasn't telling the old man the truth. He definitely trusted him but he thought it would be best if not many people knew what he was up.  
  
"Harry, you're biting your bottom lip. You always do that when you aren't telling the truth. You can tell me."  
  
However, maybe his headmaster could help him get the crown.  
  
Harry hesitated a moment but decided to tell him the truth. He was going to find out sooner or later. Why not sooner?  
  
"I was talking to Sirius."  
  
"Ah, I thought so. My book was gone."  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"I had my suspicions. I knew someone had the mirror in Hogwarts."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
Harry didn't ask.  
  
"I have a plan to get Sirius back."  
  
"Using the time turner?"  
  
No," Harry said. "I have to find the Crown of Drulya and the person who last wore it."  
  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot about that. There was a book on it many years ago but it was destroyed."  
  
"Umm.W-will you help me?"  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
Harry smiled. "Thank you.  
  
For the next hour while Dumbledore and Harry talked about getting the crown all Harry could think about was talking to Sirius. It was decided that Harry and his father would floo to a wizard's house, which was a block away from the museum. They would go in and put on the invisibility cloak until the museum closes and take the crown. It wasn't decided about getting the person that last wore it but maybe Hermione could help with that.  
  
"I will inform your father about this new plan but you should tell Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. They could look in the library for any information about who last wore it. We are looking for the person who wore it for more then one day and long periods at a time."  
  
Harry nodded and got up to leave.  
  
"One last thing Harry. After you talk to Sirius for a while then I would like to."  
  
Harry nodded and ran to his dormitory to retrieve the mirror without stopping. He almost ran into Snape but luckily missed him by a millimeter.  
  
"Sirius! Are you there?" Harry called into the mirror when he was finally in his dormitory.  
  
"I'm here Harry."  
  
"It's all planned out. Dumbledore helped me plan it."  
  
For a little while Sirius and Harry discussed the plan. It was going to work perfectly.  
  
"Harry I have been watching over you since I have been up here. Why do you blame yourself for me falling through the veil?"  
  
Harry didn't answer. He looked through the mirror into his godfather's eyes. They were kind and gentle. Sirius was clean cut and very well groomed. Apparently he was in a very clean place.  
  
"I don't know, what is it like where you are?" Harry asked trying to change the subject rather quickly.  
  
"Harry, answer me."  
  
"I had no reason to go and look for you when you were in no danger at all. It just made you come after me. It was all my fault. If I wasn't so stupid in falling for a trap then you would be here and I wouldn't have to get the stupid crown."  
  
"Harry, I know people have been telling you this and you probably don't want to hear it but it wasn't your fault. It was Voldemort's. You had no idea that it was a trap.  
  
"Yeah," Harry croaked unconvincingly.  
  
"Cedric is here. I have seen him a few times."  
  
"How is he?" Harry asked.  
  
"He doesn't believe it was your fault if that's what you mean."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"What's it like there?"  
  
"It is amazing. Remus, Lily and I are with each other like old times. There are flowers everywhere and the air is so clean. There is everything you could imagine."  
  
"I don't know how to feel about Remus. I never knew him but I am not sure if I should mourn or what. It seems like no one cares that he died."  
  
"Plenty people care Harry. James cared very much when he died. Dumbledore knew as well. I also think people don't share there grief openly usually.  
  
"Oh."  
  
For the next couple of hours Sirius and Harry talked like old times. They talked about everything and didn't act like he had ever fell through the veil. This is the way he liked it.  
  
A/N- I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review! IT seems like I have stopped getting reviews as much. REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE SOONER! YOUR REVIEW CAN MAKE A DIFFERENCE!!! REVIEW 


	15. The Order's Question

A/n- Hope you like this chapter! Please review! Give feedback too! I WILL UPDATE SOON BUT REVIEW  
  
THANK U TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE U ALL!!!  
  
The Order's Questions  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of someone singing loudly.  
  
"Wake up sunshine, its morning time. Bright and early the sun does shine."  
  
Harry looked around and saw the mirror on his nightstand. Sirius was singing in a mock lady fashion to wake him up.  
  
Harry groaned but couldn't hold back a laugh.  
  
"Hi Sirius."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Hi buddy, you don't have much of breakfast left. You should hurry."  
  
"I'm not that hungry," Harry started.  
  
"Harry eat! You need food." Sirius yelled through the mirror.  
  
Harry groaned again and got dressed. He heard Sirius's scream as he through the mirror into his bag and headed down towards breakfast. When he got there he looked at his father and Dumbledore at the head table. He walked up to his headmaster and gave him the mirror. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Oh and when you are done could you please let my father talk?"  
  
"Of course Harry."  
  
Harry sat down with his 2 friends and tried to eat. He watched Dumbledore talk to the mirror and after a while James did the same. 10 minutes before breakfast was over the owls flew in and delivered all their letters. Hedwig nipped Harry's eggs and flew away after dropping a letter onto his owner's lap and taking a bite of egg of his plate.  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
There has been a slight change in our plans. I have scheduled an order meeting that I would like you to attend tonight at 8:00 to discuss the matters further. There is also an important question I have to ask you.  
  
Albus Dumbledore~  
  
Harry stared at the note and looked up at the head table. He nodded when he saw his eyes on him and turned to look at his father. Harry thought he noticed a tear drip down from his dad's cheek while speaking to the mirror but shrugged it off. Maybe he would just ask him later.  
  
The day past quickly and soon it was time to go to the order meeting. He saw all the usual people such as the Weasley's and Tonks. All the order members were there of course.  
  
After everyone stopped chatting they looked up at Harry expectantly.  
  
"What?" Harry asked to the room.  
  
"Harry, we would like you to officially join the Order of Phoenix."  
  
"What? Really that's-"  
  
Dumbledore smiled for a second but frowned when he saw Harry stop in mid sentence.  
  
Harry frowned and looked at his professor. "Professor is it all right if I talk to you alone?"  
  
Some of the people in the room gasped but the old man nodded and led Harry to his office.  
  
"Harry are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Fine," he murmured. "I want to ask some questions before I give you my answer."  
  
"Go on," Dumbledore prompted.  
  
"In the order everyone trusts everyone right?"  
  
"Correct," Dumbledore said to the 16 year old not exactly sure where this was going.  
  
"I am trusted and so is everyone else including Snape."  
  
"Professor Snape."  
  
"Harry gave him a mock glare and nodded.  
  
"This means everyone trusts you as well."  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I will join the order under one circumstance."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"I want to- I want to know everything. I want to know everything including the whole prophecy, and stuff I didn't know about that I will find out sooner or later."  
  
"Harry but some things you may be too-"  
  
"Too young? I have been through more than probably anyone else has in that room. I think I have earned the right to call myself mature enough to handle anything."  
  
"Harry, I don't think-"  
  
"Then I am afraid I can't join the order."  
  
Harry was just about to walk out the door when he heard his headmaster call out to him.  
  
"Harry sit down."  
  
Harry obeyed.  
  
Albus hesitated before he began.  
  
"Harry the prophecy is the one you know of but it also says a "black dog and a beautiful stag" will help you.  
  
"But the black dog is gone."  
  
"That is why I have no doubt in my mind that we will get Sirius back. We have to."  
  
Harry nodded. "Anything else that you have been keeping from me since I was born?"  
  
The headmaster nodded apprehensively. "You are the heir of Gryffindor. You have many powers that are unknown but only one thing can trigger these powers."  
  
"And what is the thing that triggers it?" Harry asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Only you will be able to find it when the time comes."  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He couldn't believe that it was kept from him but he knew why it was. It would be too much for a young boy to handle as well as everything else. It would be too much on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you mad that I didn't tell you?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I will join the order now. Thank you for asking me if I would."  
  
"Of course Harry."  
  
"No more secrets right?"  
  
The headmaster chuckled. "No more secrets," he assured.  
  
Harry looked into the old man's eyes to find confirmation. He looked sincere with the usual twinkle in his eye. Then Harry smiled.  
  
"Should we go back to the meeting? I bet the are all anxiously waiting."  
  
"Okay professor."  
  
When Harry walked in with his headmaster Dumbledore announced that Harry would be joining. Everyone clapped but Mrs. Weasley looked very nervous. Harry sat down next to his dad and looked expectantly at his headmaster.  
  
"And now on to other business. There will be people going with Harry on his venture to save Sirius so they can carry out the prophecy once and for all. Now as I can tell everyone here has orders but one person. James and Harry will go to the museum as well as Severus."  
  
"WHAT?" James and Snape yelled in unison giving each other a sharp glare.  
  
"That's right," Albus continued. "You will plan to go in two days at nine in the morning."  
  
Harry nodded. He was dreading spending time with Snape but was glad that he would be with his dad.  
  
After the order meeting Harry said good night to his dad and Sirius and collapsed into a dreamless sleep. Soon Harry, his dad and his most hated Professor would go on a mission to get the thing that could bring back his godfather he so greatly missed. Harry could now turn into a beautiful snowy owl that resembled Hedwig a bit. Harry could even do a little bit of wandless magic but only basic spells. He got tired after a simple spell though so it wouldn't do much help.  
  
The next day went by incredibly slow for Harry, James and Snape. Harry talked to Sirius again when he woke up in the morning.  
  
"So Harry I bet Snape is looking forward to spending some quality time with Prongs and you."  
  
Harry groaned loudly which made Sirius laugh.  
  
"Harry I have been thinking and if it wasn't for me being technically dead I wouldn't be giving you any ideas but I think you should have a little bit of fun today before your adventure tomorrow."  
  
"What were you thinking?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I came up with this really great idea for a prank on that little blonde haired git you hate so much. Are you up to a challenge?"  
  
Harry thought about it for a second and laughed. He nodded and listened to Sirius while laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Sounds like a great idea. I will do it tonight when no one is in class."  
  
"Don't get caught!" Sirius warned Harry but with a smile on his face.  
  
Potions was hell for Harry. Even worse then usual. He managed to get 40 points away from his house and many insults.  
  
After the halls became deserted when it was curfew Harry snuck out with his invisibility cloak down to the dungeons. He found the potions classroom opened and he walked in to find no one there luckily. He snuck in to the cabinet and unlocked it with "alohamora." He took off his cloak and looked for the potion he needed to get for the prank on Malfoy. He looked around at all the different potions and finally found the one he needed. Just as he heard a cold voice from behind him.  
  
"Whose there?" Snape said icily.  
  
Harry quickly put the invisibility cloak on and didn't make a sound. Too late.  
  
"Potter, what are you doing? Take that cloak off now."  
  
Harry made no motion of moving. He couldn't get caught now. He couldn't get in trouble right before he had to be with Snape and his dad. That would be tons of fun.  
  
"Potter, do as I say now."  
  
Harry slowly took off his cloak and held the stolen potion behind his back and looked up at his Professor's fury filled eyes.  
  
"I.I.."  
  
"Accio potion."  
  
The potions behind Harry's back flew into the potions master's hand.  
  
"Boggarlor Potions. What are you doing taking this from MY personal stash AFTER curfew?" he yelled.  
  
Harry decided he couldn't get in much more trouble then he already was in so he decided to be brave.  
  
"I was going to play a prank on Malfoy. I was going to make the whole great hall see what his greatest fear is at breakfast."  
  
Snape's expression became as fierce as ever as he looked at the boy.  
  
"Lets just use this on yourself then. See what you don't want people to see. Dementors are probably not your greatest fear now."  
  
"No sir please don't."  
  
Snape forced the potion down the boy's throat and watched as he squirmed.  
  
A big cloud appeared above Harry's head in the dark potion's classroom. The cloud was like a television.  
  
Voldemort appeared followed by Luscius Malfoy and Wormtail. He slowly killed many people in front of him. Snape watched as the potion continued to take affect. The killing curse was sent on the Weasley's who suddenly lay dead on the ground. Soon James, Sirius and Dumbledore were hit with the curse as well. Snape watched in disgust trying not to feel pity. It was just a fear after all. It wasn't real. Then stood the Professors in the television-like-cloud above the-boy-who-lived. He watched as all the Professors including himself were hit with the killing curse and dead in front of him. Then the Voldemort spoke. "It's all your fault Potter. Everyone you ever cared about is dead because of you and soon everyone will be unsafe. It's all your fault!" he screamed as he cast the killing curse on Harry who died immediately. Everyone was dead and the cloud disappeared.  
  
Harry was shaking, sobbing while holding his knees on the floor. He noticed the cloud was over and he ran out of the room before his professor could stop him.  
  
He ran up to his dormitory and collapsed on his bed.  
  
"Harry! What happened?" Sirius asked through the mirror.  
  
"Let me just tell you Sirius, THAT WAS THE WORST IDEA YOU HAVE EVER HAD!"  
  
A/N- Sorry if this chapter was stipid but I am going somewhere with this whole prank is. Hopefully it isn't too bad. I will update soon but I still have to finish my summer reading. I have one REALLY boring book to read called gifted hands by Ben Carson. Ughh! I am going to be a lowly freshmen in two days! REVIEW! 


	16. Trapped

A/N- Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I am now a freshmen in high school! It's great! It is certainly better than middle school. I will update really soon because I got over my little "writer block. Please review! If I get 7 reviews I will post the chapter up in two days! Here is the next chapter!  
  
Trapped  
  
In the morning Harry woke up very early and went to the great hall for breakfast. Some Gryffindors were there as well as a couple Hufflepuffs. He looked up at the head table to see Professor Flitwick, Snape, Dumbledore and his dad. Snape was glaring sharply at Harry but he just ignored him and avoided making eye contact. He tried to eat before everyone came flooding into the great hall.  
  
Everyone came within a half hour. It was 8:00 and breakfast would be over in an hour. When the owls all came flooding in Hedwig dropped a letter by Harry who picked it up and read it.  
  
Harry,  
  
Stay in the great hall until breakfast is over. If you need to get anything then go and get them now. We will be leaving in one hour at 9:00.  
  
Dad  
  
P.S, Make sure you have your wand, the map and the invisibility cloak. Tell Sirius we will see him soon!  
  
Harry left to go get his map and the invisibility cloak. He got them without rushing and visited Hedwig until it was 15 minutes before nine. Everyone else was clearing out of the Great Hall when he got there and soon it no one was left except the headmaster, the greasy potions professor, his dad and himself. Harry waited until the headmaster beckoned him the head table. The headmaster got up with everyone else and walked towards the his office.  
  
"Good luck. I know you can do it. Do you remember everything I said?" The headmaster asked.  
  
"Of course Albus, everything will be fine," James assured. Harry stood as far away from Snape as possible. He still hasn't talked to him about what went on before. Him stealing a potion and then Snape seeing his greatest fear was pretty terrible for Harry. Of course no one wants their hated Professor to know their inner thoughts and secrets. Occlumency already took care of that part.  
  
Albus glided away and motioned the three to follow him.  
  
"Harry do you have the map and the cloak?" James asked Harry after Dumbledore was a good distance away.  
  
"I've got them. Why do we need the map?" Harry asked confused. They would only be on Hogwarts grounds for a little while longer and the map was only of Hogwarts.  
  
"Just in case Harry," James told him ignoring the glares he was receiving from Severus.  
  
"What map are you talking about?" Snape asked coolly.  
  
"None," James said simply.  
  
Snape growled. "Potter if I am going to come on this little mission of ours I want to know what's going on at least. What map?" he asked again.  
  
James just ignored him and continued on his walk to the headmaster's office so they could floo to their destination. Harry decided not to get involved. He wanted to avoid Snape as long as he could anyway. Snape was apparently doing the same thing. It was weird to Harry sometimes. Sometimes the potions professor would look at Harry with sympathy while not noticing Harry seeing him do this. Although whenever he was with his dad Snape would get red at the site of Harry.  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just come on. We should get there soon."  
  
At the fireplace of the headmasters office James flooed. It was Harry's turn but he backed away hesitantly.  
  
"Potter go!" Snape hissed.  
  
Harry didn't move but kept his eyes in a daze.  
  
"Come on Potter. He is waiting! Not that it matters or anything," Snape grumbled.  
  
Harry still didn't move and backed away even more. Dumbledore had already left when the three entered his office. He wasn't there to help. The only two people were Snape and Harry who clearly wasn't going."  
  
"Potter!"  
  
"I hate flooing almost as much as I hate portkeys. I almost always end up in the wrong place!" Harry cried but walked into the fireplace, said some words and disappeared. He soon landed near his dad and folded himself out of the fire so his professor could come. There were two other people in the room as well. Snape came in a second.  
  
"Hi," Severus greeted emotionless. "Thank you for letting us come."  
  
"Of course," the lady said. "Albus didn't tell us why you needed to come but we trusted him."  
  
The three walked out of the house taking the directions to the museum in which Dumbledore has given them. After 20 minutes of walking in a straight path they reached the museum to strangely find it closed.  
  
"I didn't know it was closed today," Snape drawled.  
  
"It apparently is. Lets go in then."  
  
They walked up and made a complicated unlocking charm on the door and it opened.  
  
"This seems too easy," Snape whispered. Harry agreed.  
  
The place looked as big as Hogwarts. It looked like a church with lots of stained glass windows and bright light shining through the window. There were woodcarvings all over the walls.  
  
"Come on, we have to find the crown," Harry said walking in front of the two adults.  
  
"Any idea where it is?" James asked following Harry.  
  
"No, we should just look around," Harry said.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. "Lets split up then." He said.  
  
"No splitting up. We don't know what is guarding the crown. Lets look in this room. There are probably hundreds of rooms." James said entering a small room off to the side. It was bigger then it looked. It had no windows and there were paintings on the walls and lots of different display cases. When all three of them entered the door suddenly closed behind them.  
  
Wands raised everyone whipped around quickly.  
  
"Potter what did you do?" Snape moaned.  
  
"Nothing!" both Harry and James screamed at the same time.  
  
"Alohamora!" Snape said. Nothing happened.  
  
Um.I think I found the crown," Harry whispered.  
  
He was right. The crown of Drulya was on a display case in the corner of the room. It sparkled with rubies and emeralds. It was an amazing gold shiny color with diamond tips. It had something carved into it in the inside but it was quite unreadable.  
  
"I think we are trapped in this room until someone finds us. I have a weird feeling that trapping people who take the crown until someone comes and find them. Probably they will arrest us," Harry said nervously.  
  
"We are trapped in here until it opens and tomorrow it isn't open. There was a sign on the front of the museum."  
  
"Great so I am trapped with you two stupid Gryffindors today and tomorrow? There has to be a way out!" Snape yelled.  
  
For the next three hours they tried everything they could to get out but nothing worked. They were trapped.  
  
Harry sat in one corner of the room with his dad talking about Sirius and just old memories about him. Snape sat gloomily in another corner with his head in his arms. Harry brought up the map again telling his dad about the first time he used the map.  
  
"Ahem," Snape interrupted.  
  
"Yes?" James asked.  
  
"Since I am helping you and we are indeed trapped in here I think I deserve to at least know what map you are talking about. I don't need to be helping you and I don't need to be here."  
  
"Yes you do!" James retorted. "Dumbledore made you come. You don't have to know anything! You insufferable."  
  
"Just because the headmaster made me come does not mean I had to help at all."  
  
"You didn't help at all!"  
  
Harry was sick of their fighting. He did not want to be cooped up in a room for two days with two people fighting the whole time. They would probably make his head explode.  
  
"Shut up!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Excuse me?" James said.  
  
"Listen to me! I am not going to sit here and listen to you fight the whole time. I know you have had your differences in the past but can't you just put the past behind you? For Merlin's sake it was so many years ago that you were enemies!" Harry yelled.  
  
"I am not going to listen to an insuff-"  
  
"Oh sod of Snape, I'm not finished."  
  
"100 points"  
  
Harry ignored the point reduction and continued yelling at his father and his most hated professor.  
  
"Why do you hate each other now anyway? When you were Lupin you were actually civil when you were with each other and now it is just like how it was before! You aren't 16 anymore! Oh and will you please shut up about the map Professor. It is a map of Hogwarts. I don't know why you care so much!"  
  
Harry finished and sighed as he sat down glaring at the two people in front of him. Things were quiet for at least 15 minutes until James spoke up. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"What?" asked a shocked Severus.  
  
"You heard me. I am sorry I was such a prat to you in school and I'm sorry about that prank we played that almost got you killed."  
  
Snape was speechless.  
  
"I'm sorry I held a grudge for so long," Snape whispered and there was silence again.  
  
Hours passed. They didn't know what time it was but they thought it was getting pretty late. Harry walked around. Ever since he came in the room he felt strange. An immense power was welling up in his chest that he didn't know what it was. Finally he saw it. There was a glowing pocket watch in a tiny display case. When he touched he flew back into the wall and fell unconscious.  
  
A/N Sorry for the cliffie! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope it wasn't to out of character. Don't flame me if you think they were because remember- I am the author and I can do what I want. I am no J.K Rowling even though I wish I were.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS! I LONG FOR REVIEWS! NO MATTER HOW MUCH U HATE IT PLEASE! IT MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER! 


	17. Opening

A/N- Here is the next chapter. I did this when I was kind of sleep deprived but I hope it makes sense. If I get at least 7 reviews I will update 2 times in 2 days. REVIEW!  
  
Opening  
  
"Come on Harry, wake up," James whispered shaking Harry softly.  
  
Snape was still sitting in the corner like nothing had happened. Even though he made amends with his enemy (for now) he would let him handle anything that had to do with the boy. Harry peeled his eyes opened like he was coming out of a peaceful sleep until he realized his head and arm were throbbing.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked confusingly sitting up and rubbing his head with his good arm.  
  
"I don't know Harry. You just flew back into the wall and fell unconscious. Do you remember anything?"  
  
Harry was thinking really hard but for some reason he couldn't remember what happened. Harry glanced at Snape for a second who was looking as gloomy as always. Harry knew that little agreement his Professor and his father had wouldn't last for very long.  
  
Harry shook his head. "The last thing I remember was you and Snape apologizing or something but even that is fuzzy."  
  
"You probably have a slight concussion but I think you will be alright. I can heal your arm and your head. Then I think we should all sleep."  
  
"One person should stay awake. We should take shifts. We don't know much about where we are and we don't know how I got thrown against the wall. We should be ready for anything," Harry said after Prongs healed his wounds.  
  
"I will stay awake for a while. I don't feel tired anyway," Snape grumbled.  
  
"Wake one of us up in a few hours."  
  
Snape nodded and James and Harry lied down on the ground.  
  
"Why don't you two conjure a bed?" Snape asked rudely.  
  
"You have to conjure it out of something and we don't have anything we could use," James pointed out sleepily.  
  
Snape didn't say anything because he knew they were right.  
  
About an hour later Snape was yet again looking for a way to escape. Both Potters were sleeping on the ground snoring loudly.  
  
Suddenly Harry started rolling around getting tangled up in the tablecloth he used as a blanket. James was still fast asleep. Harry was sweating and soon was all wrapped up.  
  
"Cedric, No! I'm sorry, it was all my fault. No!" Harry cried in his sleep.  
  
James didn't move. Apparently he was a very heavy sleeper.  
  
Snape didn't know what to do. He didn't want to help the boy but he thought it would be stupid to wake James up. He did what came to his mind first.  
  
"Potter, wake up," Snape whispered shaking Harry.  
  
"Wake up, it's just a dream."  
  
Harry sat up suddenly with his eyes wide open and soon remembered where he was. He looked at his sleeping father and then at his Professor who was now sitting against the wall.  
  
"What happened?" the professor asked trying not to sound too cruel.  
  
"I.I..Uh..Nothing," Harry whispered lying back down but he kept his eyes opened.  
  
"Well wake up him if you need anything," he huffed and motioned towards the sleeping James.  
  
Harry ignored what he said and tried to fall back asleep but his dream was still on his mind.  
  
15 minutes had past and Snape was still sitting against the wall thinking about what happened with the Potter boy. He wasn't asleep that was for sure. He kept sighing and rolling over.  
  
Harry finally sat up and said "I will take over your shift now."  
  
Snape nodded. "Okay but first I want to know something," he hissed.  
  
"What?" Harry spat.  
  
"Why did you try and steal that potion which was so meaningless? You risked a lot just to play a prank."  
  
"I don't know but if you aren't going to sleep then I will," Harry said confidently.  
  
"I could get you expelled for stealing. In fact I think I will. Good night Potter," Snape tried rolled over to face the wall instead of Harry.  
  
"Fine," Harry said. Harry was hoping his instinct were right in that Snape wouldn't really expel him.  
  
Snape growled. "Potter tell me now."  
  
Harry couldn't take the chance. He couldn't get expelled after everything that has happened in the last 5 and a half years. He would play dumb for a little while but then he would tell him.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me or care even if I told you."  
  
"Potter." Snape warned.  
  
"Fine, fine. Sirius gave me the idea but I couldn't get it because it was only in your stash. Hermione told me- I mean I remember seeing it somewhere and-"  
  
"Miss Granger told you what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said Hermione told you. Hermione told you what?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted I remember seeing the potion I needed before when I was putting away your potions for class. I wanted to do it to make Sirius proud incase we couldn't get him.  
  
"Of course we are going to get him! And anyways I don't put potions made by students in my cabinet until days later," he yelled. HERMIONE TOLD YOU WHAT? TELL ME OR ALL POINTS WILL BE TAKEN AWAY."  
  
"Hermione took ingredients to make polyjuice potion in our 2nd year. We wanted to see if Malfoy knew anything about the heir of Slytherin."  
  
Snape growled. "Don't take any stuff again or I will make sure you ARE expelled!" he said lying down and closing his eyes.  
  
Harry watched as his Potions master and his father slept on the cold- carpeted ground. Harry was trying not to think about his nightmare because he had it almost every night. What was on his mind now was how he fell unconscious. It was weird how Harry didn't remember what happened. He felt like something odd was going on but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
Harry decided to look around some more. He saw a vase painted with a gold trim of something that looked like butterfly wings. The brim of it was as green as his eyes.  
  
Then Harry brushed his finger on a painting. In it there was a little girl lying in the field. It was very bright and had all the colors of the rainbow.  
  
Harry sighed and sat down clumsily against the wall. He heard a clunking sound from under him. He moved his cloak from below him and felt something in his pocket. He fingered it from the outside and felt something small and round. He took it out of his pocket and it was a stunning pocket watch. It was glittering gold with a cursive 'G' on one side. On the back there was a gold carving of a phoenix. He felt it and he felt a surge of power.. It was like nothing he ever felt before. He felt like he could do and conquer anything and everything. "Weird," Harry whispered to himself.  
  
Harry opened up the watch and each number increment had a ruby stone in it. The clock hands were the shape of gold snitch wings. On the other side of the opened watch there was small engraved writing. Harry couldn't make out what it said. He undid the clasp on the chain it was hanging from and hooked it onto his neck. He still felt mysteriously powerful.  
  
Harry laid down where he was and accidentally fell asleep. Then next thing he knew he was being woken up by a cold voice's scream.  
  
"Potter, are you daft?" Harry heard Snape yell.  
  
"Harry, you fell asleep! You don't know what could've happened."  
  
"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep."  
  
"You-"  
  
"Nothing happened. It's all okay," Harry interrupted Snape.  
  
"We have to find a way of here. We only have today until the museum opens tomorrow and someone might even come today for all we know," James said hurriedly before Snape and Harry could start a fight.  
  
"There is no way."  
  
"Ugh I just want to get out of here!" Harry exclaimed rubbing his finger over the watch clasped onto his neck.  
  
Suddenly a door appeared. It was a small door in the corner of the room.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" James asked suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know, we should get the crown and go before something happens," Harry said grabbing the crown and putting it into his cloak.  
  
Snape didn't say anything but led the way out the door. It led to the alley behind the museum. Snape pulled out something from his pocket and held it up for the others to see.  
  
"Lets take the portkey, it doesn't work inside buildings with wards on them. We should have been back by now so we can take the emergency one," Snape hissed.  
  
"No.I mean can't we floo like before?" Harry asked shyly.  
  
"Harry we have to take the portkey. We don't have time to go to that family's house."  
  
Harry turned to face the other way and stared at the ground.  
  
"Potter, he doesn't want to go because of his 4th year. The cup was a portkey remember?" Snape said icily to James.  
  
James sighed. "Harry we are right here with you. I will hold on to you. Nothing will happen.  
  
Harry nodded and welcomed his dad's arm around him.  
  
"Ready?" Snape asked. "Now."  
  
They all put their hand on the little box and Harry shut his eyes.  
  
"No.no, no, no. Please don't. Don't hurt him," Harry was mumbling to himself when they portkeyed to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Harry, Harry it's okay. We are here. You're safe."  
  
Harry looked up and nodded after wiping away some of his tears.  
  
Dumbledore, Snape and James all sat down and Harry followed them. He sat down next to his dad.  
  
"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry and James told the headmaster about everything that happened from the start to finish. Harry explained the watch he found and then how the door magically appeared when he was holding the watch.  
  
"Have you ever seen this watch before Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"No Harry, but I have heard about it. It is yours. It was Godric Gryffindor's and now you being his heir it is yours. It will give you great power when you need it."  
  
"Why was it in the muggle museum?"  
  
"You probably noticed but there are a lot of magical items in that museum. I can't exactly explain why myself but I do know that this crown," he held up the crown and the watch in his hand, "and this pocket watch are very magical. This is the crown and I am very glad you got it because now we can find out whom we need to get to save Sirius. Maybe Miss Granger will be able to help us.  
  
A/N- If yu have any questions then feel free to ask in the reviews. I think I will have 10 or so more chapters but I am really not sure yet. I do have a basic idea what will happen and there will be a sequal. I will post my next chapter on labor day or maybe tommarow since it is the weekend and I don't have school.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED REVIEWS!! 


	18. Research

A/N- Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
~~~!!!!~~~  
  
Research  
  
~~~!!!!~~~  
  
Harry was sleeping on his bed. He woke up after a dreamless night and felt very safe and content. His bed seemed so comfortable after the previous events and all he wanted to do was lie in it all day. He couldn't do that though for Hedwig soon pecked on the window. Harry opened the window and the owl gave Harry a piece of parchment and flew over to a perch with water. Harry read the letter and folded it back up and put it into his pocket.  
  
``````` Harry,  
  
I have sent a letter to Miss Granger asking for her help. You, Miss Granger and myself have to find a way to get the person who last wore the crown here so you can perform the task. We will be carefully examining the crown and Miss Granger will look for anything in the library. I think she is a good candidate for a job such as this. As soon as you get this letter tell Sirius what we are doing. I think he has a right to know. Be sure to come to the great hall for breakfast and stay afterwards so I can tell you some of my plans.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
`````  
  
Harry pulled the mirror out of his trunk and called Sirius's name. He had put it in the trunk to assure its safety the night before. No matter what he couldn't let anyone see it. He didn't exactly know his dorm mates would react to talking to a dead man through a mirror.  
  
Nothing happened when he called Sirius's name so he tried again.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Sirius! Talk to me!" Harry screamed making Dean stir on the next bed over.  
  
"Please Sirius," Harry cried.  
  
Then Harry realized something that he forgot about completely. Sirius wouldn't be able to talk forever. There was a time limit that already expired. He wouldn't get to talk to Sirius for another 6 months. At least Harry hoped he would get to speak to him again.  
  
Harry took a warm shower and dressed. He walked down to the great hall and ate a lot surprisingly. Hermione and Ron were there. Hermione seemed particularly excited.  
  
"Harry!" she whispered excitedly. "Dumbledore wants me to help find out about the crown for you. He wants to speak to me after breakfast."  
  
Ron looked at her suspiciously but soon forgot about it when more pumpkin muffins appeared and he started to stuff his face.  
  
"He wants to talk to me about it too but why don't we talk about it later," he said looking at Ron.  
  
After breakfast and when everyone was filing out Harry followed Hermione up to the headmaster.  
  
"Professor," Harry greeted.  
  
"Hello Harry. Hello Hermione," he nodded. "I suspect you got my letters?"  
  
Both of the teenagers nodded.  
  
"Miss Granger," the headmaster said looking at Hermione. "I suspect you know what's going on." After Hermione nodded Dumbledore continued. "I thought you would be a good person to do research in the library. You may have access to the restricted sections because I think it will be in a book there. Harry," he said turning back to Harry. "Did you speak to Sirius today?"  
  
"No sir," Harry said quietly and hesitantly.  
  
"Why not? I told you to in the letter I wrote this morning."  
  
"He is gone sir," Harry whispered sadly.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well we will just have to do everything without his help."  
  
"What kind of help would he have been able to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nevermind that now Harry. Miss Granger you may have class off today to do your research," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Sir, I would rather go to my lessons so I don't fall behind and look in the library after," Hermione said nervously.  
  
"Miss Granger, you will not fall behind. I also think this is much more important."  
  
Hermione nodded and fled to the library after taking her books into her hands  
  
After Hermione left, Dumbledore immediately started to talk to Harry again.  
  
"Harry we will get Sirius back."  
  
"I know sir," Harry hoped.  
  
"You can help me with the crown now. I think that watch of yours may be helpful."  
  
Harry nodded and followed his professor to his office.  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked over to the sorting hat and took it off of a shelf. "Selanutrabara," he said and then pulled the crown out of it.  
  
"Um.how did you do that?" Harry asked.  
  
"This hat has many purposes. You saw one of them in your 2nd year. The hat can be like a vault. You can lock stuff in it. The only way you can get it is if you say the password."  
  
"Oh, so what are we doing?"  
  
"We are looking here," he said pointing at the crown. "For clues or signs that show us who last wore it. They don't have to be royal but the last person who had it on their head for more the 3 hours at a time is the person we need. We can look for engravings or carvings or maybe fingerprints."  
  
"But sir, what if the person is dead?"  
  
"Then we can simply use the heir of the person."  
  
"Oh," Harry said. He didn't want to even think about what would happen if there was no heir.  
  
For the next three hours Harry helped check for fingerprints, hair particles, engravings and anything the Professor and student could think of but they didn't find anything.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was researching her heart out in the restricted section. She came across a page in a book called "Royal Blood" that she thought looked interesting.  
  
She read.  
  
King Rupert the IV was the king of England in the year 1512 for approximately 13 years. He was a very generous king and would give many things to those in need. In 1525 Draxion Malfoy, a pureblood wizard, was jealous of the attention King Rupert was receiving from muggles and wizards a like. King Rupert was assassinated by Malfoy. He then wore the crown at the feast that he held the same night. No one attended however. Everyone was very sad about the murder and they shunned Malfoy. Malfoy, being a powerful evil wizard, killed many wizards and muggles that were in his way. Malfoy died in Shellozman, the prison at the time, 10 years later.  
  
"Merlin, this is what we need!" Hermione said to herself. "But Malfoy's dead. There has to be someone else who wore it after that. They wouldn't put it in the museum that early. Or would they?"  
  
Hermione grabbed the book and her belongings and ran straight to the headmaster's office. She said the password and ran in without knocking. She saw Harry and Dumbledore looking through a microscope at the crown.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! I've found something," she exclaimed immediately.  
  
Professor Dumbledore and Harry quickly stopped what they were doing to look at the book the girl was holding out in front of her. They read quickly and Hermione soon interrupted the silence.  
  
"Sir, I don't know if this will help any because he is dead."  
  
"I know Miss Granger but we can still use the heir of this person."  
  
"But that would mean-" Hermione started.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry finished in shock.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"But sir, he will never help! He is probably a deatheater like his father. Why would he help save the wizarding world?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
"Potter, I know you dislike Malfoy a great deal but he is not a deatheater." the headmaster said calmly.  
  
"Is he a spy then?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He is not a spy. I happen to know that he is neither on the light or the dark side. He is neutral and will help us if I ask him to do so."  
  
Harry and Hermione said no more while Dumbledore gave sent a note with a scruffy brown owl to Malfoy. It said for him to come immediately.  
  
About 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Dumbledore opened it. Malfoy strode in and sat as far away from Harry and Hermione as possible.  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger if you could so kindly wait outside. Harry and Hermione obliged and sat down in the next room over while struggling to hear what was being said.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy thank you for coming so quickly," Dumbledore hummed.  
  
Draco said nothing.  
  
"You are here because I need your assistance."  
  
"Sir, I already told you I didn't want to be a spy. I want to stay neutral."  
  
"I understand that. This is nothing like that. This concerns Sirius Black and your Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather."  
  
"Sirius Black.isn't that Harry's dead godfather?."  
  
"Indeed it is but before I tell you this I have to have your complete loyalty."  
  
"You can trust me sir."  
  
"Sirius Black can come back from where he is but we need your help. A long time ago your Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather killed King Rupert the IV and wore his crown for a whole night. The same crown is the one that can save Mr. Black. All you need to do is put on the crown and walk through the veil with Mr. Potter on the one year anniversary of his death."  
  
"But why me?"  
  
"You are the heir of the last person who wore the crown."  
  
"I am not completely sure I understand but I will do you what wish."  
  
"I knew I could count on you Draco. I am going to call Harry and Hermione back in here so I can tell them."  
  
Malfoy nodded with a slight disgusted expression on his face.  
  
Harry and Hermione came in after not being able to hear the conversation and sat down in front of their headmaster without making eye contact with the blonde Slytherin sitting in the chair next to them.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy has agreed."  
  
Harry smiled and looked at Draco who wasn't showing any sign of emotion.  
  
"We have a very long time before we have to worry about the task ahead of us but we will have to plan ahead. I will expect both of you in my office in April. We will need plenty of time to talk. You may all go now but this is not to be spoken about at all. Do I make my self clear?"  
  
Everyone nodded and walked out the door and down the stairs.  
  
Harry and Hermione went the direction of their common room and Malfoy went off in his own direction. Harry stopped abruptly and turned around.  
  
"Malfoy wait!" Harry called.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" Malfoy hissed.  
  
"I.I.Uh.thanks,"  
  
"I am not doing this for you. I am doing this for Dumbledore to prove I don't want to be like..my.uh well you know," he spat and continued walking.  
  
A/N- I know Malfoy may have been a bit ooc but Dumbledore and Malfoy have sort of an understanding with each other. I will let you contemplate what the understanding is. I will try and get the next chapter up tomorrow but I have to read a book for summer reading. Bleck! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I LUV REVIEWS! 


	19. Mutual

Mutual  
  
Time dragged on for Harry but it was finally Christmas morning. Harry woke up and exchanged gifts with Ron. Harry got a new Owl perch from Ron. He got lots of other things too from people in the order and the Weasley's. Harry also got a watch from his dad like the one the Weasley's had except there was only one name on it, "Dad." There were markers such as Hogwarts, home, traveling, danger and even one that said Voldemort. James had one of these watches with Harry's name as well.  
  
He ate a leisurely breakfast and relaxed all day. The feast was delicious as always and he sat in between his dad and Ron who stayed for the holidays so he could keep Harry company. During the holiday break Harry worked on Occlumency even though he already mastered it, and he worked on figuring out the powers of the watch. It was like a protector to him. He could make things happen like some wandless magic. Other things like charms and transfiguration were easily done when he had on the watch around his neck.  
  
Days and soon months past. Nothing that interesting happened to Harry and he was very glad about that. James and Harry became closer still but Harry definitely never forgot about his godfather. He still missed him incredibly. Gryffindors won both Quidditch matches against Slytherin and the one with Hufflepuff as well.  
  
It was mid March and Harry was sitting in the common room with Hermione and Ron.  
  
Harry, do you think it is odd that you-know-who hasn't been doing anything lately?" Hermione asked Harry nervously.  
  
Harry sighed. Why did everyone have to mention bad things when everything felt so right for a change? He of course had thought about it and he knew that Voldemort was most likely planning something but he didn't want to talk about it out loud.  
  
"Sorry," Hermione apologized quickly after seeing the look on Harry's face.  
  
"It's okay Herms, I just don't want to think about it when I don't have to. I am going to go see my father," Harry said walking toward the fat lady.  
  
"Harry, it's past curfew mate," Ron pointed out.  
  
Harry groaned.  
  
"He's right you know. You really don't want Snape on your case do you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I will just take my invisibility cloak," he said and took off out of the portrait after grabbing his cloak.  
  
Harry prayed that he wouldn't come across any one on his way to his dad's dormitory as he ran as fast as he could. Unfortunately he didn't notice Snap turning the corner and rammed right into them. Both of them fell over and Harry ended up sitting right on top of the professor.  
  
"Potter!" he yelled. "Get off me now."  
  
Harry was still covered with the invisibility cloak so he jumped up and ran the rest of the way to James's room.  
  
He could here Snape yelling at him. Snape actually thought Harry was still standing in front of him under the cloak. Harry laughed to himself as he said the password and looked for his dad who was sitting at a rather large desk reading.  
  
"Hello," Harry greeted.  
  
"Hi Harry, what are you doing out after curfew?" James asked looking up from his book  
  
"I.uh.I.."  
  
James laughed. "Well father like son I suppose. I would use the cloak almost every night to sneak and get some butterbear in Hogsmeade. Dumbledore caught us twice."  
  
Harry laughed but stopped after he heard loud banging on the door.  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
Bang, bang, bang.  
  
"Harry what did you do?" James asked accusingly.  
  
"I.I.uh..I ran into Snape and fell on top of him when I was under the invisibility cloak coming here. I ran away before he got the chance to yell at me."  
  
James groaned loudly as the banging and screaming outside the door continued.  
  
"Harry go hide and I will handle this." James said madly at his nervous son.  
  
Harry got under his invisibility cloak and watched as his Dad opened the entrance to find a grumbling Snape.  
  
"Potter, I know he is here somewhere," Snape huffed.  
  
"What are you talking about Snape? It's late. Why are you here at this hour?" James asked the angered man nonchalantly.  
  
"I was walking in the halls looking for Gryffindors out of bed when an invisible thing ran into me and fell on me. I know it was Potter and I saw him run in here."  
  
"Don't go and accusing Harry you git!" James yelled.  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. Why did he do this to his father just because he was out of bed past curfew. He didn't want them hexing each other to next year.  
  
"I know he's here you son of a-"  
  
"Enough!" Harry yelled taking off his invisibility cloak so he was in Snape's line of sight.  
  
"I am here Professor but you will be happy to know my dad already took points off and was getting ready to leave," he lied.  
  
James looked at Harry in surprise at the lie.  
  
"Fine, 20 points from Gryffindor," Snape hissed and left with his usual billowing robes exit.  
  
Harry sighed as he collapsed tiredly on his father's chair.  
  
"You lied," Potter senior said.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Mind if I sleep here tonight Prongs?" Harry asked.  
  
I don't think Dumbledore will like that Harry. You have to sleep in the dormitories."  
  
"Please !" Harry begged.  
  
"Okay but I want a better look at that pocket watch of yours."  
  
Harry reached up to unclasp the watch on his neck but couldn't find the chain.  
  
"It's gone!" Harry cried.  
  
"Merlin Harry where did you have it last?"  
  
I.uh.I don't know but we HAVE to find it," Harry screamed. "Now!"  
  
James tried to calm down the frantic boy but it was no use. He threw some powder in the fireplace and called Dumbledore's name.  
  
"What's wrong James?"  
  
"Albus, it is an emergency. Harry has lost the watch!"  
  
"Dumbledore's twinkle didn't lessen at all as his head floated in a puff of smoke. "Harry should be able to sense it. Tell him to concentrate. If nothing happens in 15 minutes come to my office."  
  
James nodded and told Harry to concentrate.  
  
"I sense it. It's this way," Harry said leaving the room down the halls. James followed him down to the dungeons and past the potions room.  
  
"It's in there," he pointed.  
  
"Harry that is the Slytherin common room."  
  
"Well come on then," Harry urged.  
  
"Harry I can't get in. We have to get Snape."  
  
Harry ran without question to Snape's door.  
  
"Snape we need your help!" James knocked on the door. "It's an emergency please!"  
  
Snape casually opened the door and saw the two in obvious panic.  
  
"What's wrong," he asked.  
  
"Harry can't find the watch. His watch! He senses it in the Slytherin common room but I can't get in."  
  
"That's ridiculous," Snape spat. "Why would it be in there?"  
  
Harry gave an accusing glare and led the way to the portrait to get in. Snape whispered the password and Harry followed. James was about to but Snape grabbed him by the arm to stop him.  
  
"Only Harry needs to go in. You don't." he said and closed the portrait before the man outside could get in.  
  
Harry followed his senses and Snape followed Harry.  
  
"Where are we going?" Snape asked.  
  
Harry ignored the question and made his way to a door to the boys 6th year dormitory.  
  
"It's in there," Harry whispered.  
  
Snape nodded confusingly and opened the door. They both saw the watch glowing on the neck of the sleeping Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Enervate," Snape whispered and walked up to Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing?"  
  
"Huh?" the boy asked groggily.  
  
"Why do you have my watch?" Harry spat.  
  
Malfoy looked up in shock and then down at the glowing watch.  
  
"Do you have any idea what that watch is Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"I found it sir,"  
  
"That is the stupidest excuse I have ever heard. This watch is the most powerful thing in existence," Snape grumbled.  
  
Malfoy looked taken aback.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"How did you get it from me?" Harry asked?  
  
"I took it. I found it in the hallways and I knew it was yours."  
  
"You probably dropped it when you ran into it." Snape mumbled just loud enough for Harry to hear.  
  
"I was going to give it back to you H.Harry," he stuttered at saying his formers enemies name.  
  
Harry knew that on that night they came to a mutual truce. No an agreement or anything. Not even trust, just a truce.  
  
I hope no one was too out of character. School is taking up a lot of time and these chapters are getting a lil harder to write. I hope you don't mind about time speeding up so fast. I think this stry will maybe be 5 or 6 more chapters. Long chapters. Then I will write another story. I am still thinking about the plot. The sequal to this will be out 2 weeks after I am done with this story!  
  
REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE! OR A REALLY BIG PIECE OF PIZZA! Yummy!  
  
REVIEW! 


	20. Enter the Unknown

A/n- Here is the next chapter. I hope u are all glad that I am staying up really late even after I went to bed at last night. I am soo very tired.  
  
"Cookies and pizza for everyone who reviewed! I CANT BELIEVE I WAS COMPARED TO J.K.R! I AM HONORED. THANK YOU  
  
Enter the Unknown  
  
Time past in a blur for Harry and soon it was the morning of June 6th. They would have Sirius back by the end of the day.  
  
"Hopefully," Harry said to himself.  
  
He held his pocket watch tight in his hand and made sure he had everything. He walked down in the great hall and ate barely anything. James watched the boy from the head table.  
  
"Life is so hard for him," James sighed quietly to himself.  
  
After breakfast Harry walked up to the headmaster's office happily and when he was let in he saw James, Draco and Dumbledore sitting down conversing. The crown sparkled on top of the desk and Harry admired it from the entrance.  
  
"Have a seat Harry," Dumbledore beckoned.  
  
Harry gave his father a quick hug, Malfoy a nod and he sat down and looked up at his headmaster expectantly but it wasn't Dumbledore who spoke first.  
  
"We are leaving in the next hour," James said.  
  
Malfoy sat quietly staring at the crown.  
  
"We?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Yes, we are going with you to the department of mysteries then you and Draco will do what you have to do."  
  
"Do you remember everything we went over and planned?" Dumbledore asked the boys.  
  
They both nodded. Back in April they plans everything. They had two more planning meetings before that.  
  
"Then I guess we can go now," the old man with the half moon spectacles said while standing and putting the crown in his clock.  
  
"You have your watch right Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"We are going to take a portkey," James said pulling out a bowler hat from his box.  
  
Harry's eyes glazed over at the sound of that. Harry didn't say anything but stared deeply at the floor. No one noticed Harry's expression until Draco cleared his throat and pointed at Harry.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" James asked concerned. He had no idea of Harry's fear of portkeys.  
  
"Harry are you okay?" Draco asked which caught the attention of the three others in the room. Draco called Harry by his first name and sounded concerned.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Ahh I think Mr. Potter does not like portkeys." the headmaster said sadly.  
  
"Can we please do it a different way? We can floo.. anything!" Harry begged coming out of his trance.  
  
"I am afraid not Harry. This is the only way to get to our destination," Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I never get to where I want to go. The cup.." Harry muttered but the sentence slurred together as he couldn't finish it.  
  
"Harry nothing is going to happen. I will have my arm around you and so will Albus. You will be fine," James reassured.  
  
Harry nodded as Dumbledore put his arm around Harry's right shoulder and James put his arm around the left. Draco watched stunned and they all put a hand on the hat and soon they were in a deserted room, which looked very old and ghostly.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no," Harry muttered with his head buried into his arms.  
  
"Harry its okay. We are here. You are safe," James said sweetly rubbing Harry's back.  
  
Harry looked up and saw everyone's gaze on him. He wiped a tear from his pale face and looked around.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked acting as if nothing had happened and he was fine.  
  
"We are in a room like the room of requirement. We don't need anything in here but a place to hide. The department of mysteries is just outside of here so we can get going," Albus said solemnly. He checked for the crown and glanced at everyone before he walked out of the door. He turned into the door that Harry recognized and led the way to the veil. Within 10 minutes Harry and James and the two others were standing near the veil. All were staring into it until Draco broke their concentration.  
  
"Ready?"" Malfoy asked.  
  
Harry nodded and Dumbledore took out the crown and handed it to the blonde haired boy.  
  
Draco put it on his head and looked closely into Harry's emerald eyes.  
  
"Lets go," Harry said holding out his hand, which Draco grabbed hesitantly..  
  
"Good luck. We will wait for you," James said.  
  
"Okay," Harry called to behind him.  
  
"I love you Harry," James said giving his son a warm hug.  
  
"You can do it," Dumbledore praised. Harry gave a last look at the two adults and then at the blonde haired Slytherin who had strongly changed in the past 6 months. They walked through the veil making sure not to let go of each other's hand.  
  
"Harry," Draco called.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
Harry obeyed and looked around. All he could see was white. Bright white light covered Harry's vision. Draco stood next to him with his crown on his head and his hand holding tightly onto Harry's.  
  
"We can't let go Harry. If we do then one of us will leave and not be able to get back without the other."  
  
Harry nodded and then he saw something.  
  
"Lets go over there," he said.  
  
Draco looked to where Harry was pointing and saw what had caught the 16 year old's eyes. There was a black spot off into the distance. It was probably an entrance to some place different.  
  
"Harry and Ron walked until they finally made it entrance to what looked like another room. It felt like it took forever to Harry who was still holding onto Malfoy's palm.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry whipped around with his back against the darkness to see his godfather looking as healthy and well groomed as ever. Malfoy looked in shock at the supposedly dead man.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"Harry I missed you so much! You are so brave to come here but we have to get out of here." Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius I missed you so much. I am so sorry for everything. I didn't.I didn't mean to be so stupid!" Harry cried.  
  
"Harry I thought we already went over this," Sirius sighed. "It wasn't your fault. I told you when we talked through that ruddy old mirror."  
  
Harry nodded giving his godfather a hug but making sure his grip never let go of Draco.  
  
Draco didn't say anything but he watched at the stunning scene.  
  
"Lets go Harry," Sirius said pulling Harry back in the direction they came.  
  
"Wait," Harry stuttered. "What is in there?"  
  
Sirius saw where the boy was pointing. He was pointing to the dark entrance.  
  
"That," Sirius started, "is where 'they' are."  
  
"They?" Harry asked quietly. "Can I see my mom? Can I see Cedric or Remus?" Harry begged pulling towards the dark.  
  
Sirius sighed. "Yes Harry I think you can but we don't have much time. We have to go back before it is the end of the day. You can have 10 minutes with each of them and 20 with your mom. Then we leave."  
  
"Where exactly are we?" Draco finally spoke up after getting over the initial shock.  
  
"We are not in the land of the living or the dead. The living is that way but as you know only some can get through. The dark entrance is the way towards the land of the dead where Remus, Lily and Cedric are."  
  
"Well can they come out here?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am afraid not Harry. The only reason I am allowed to move about is because I am not dead just like I told you a while ago."  
  
Draco gasped but his expression didn't change.  
  
"So they are ghosts? Are there others like you?" the boy-who-lived asked again.  
  
"There are," Sirius said.  
  
"Well then lets go.  
  
"You can't," his godfather stuttered. "Their time has already run out. There is a certain amount of time you get before you are officially dead."  
  
"Wow!" Harry said. "Are they like ghosts or something?"  
  
"More like spirits."  
  
A/n- srry for such a weird stopping place. I have my whole last 6 or so chapters planned out.  
  
REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOON!  
  
NEXT HARRY TALKS TO LILY!!!!  
  
I will put the story up tommarow if I get nice reviews or any for that matter. 


	21. Confrontations

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews. I think the reason Harry cries a lot if because of everything that has happened to him. I think he is "emotional." NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON!  
  
Confrontations  
  
"Spirits? Well can I talk to my mom, Remus and Cedric like you said," Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes Harry, I believe you can. Your mom is this way," Sirius said hesitantly walking through the entrance that was very dark.  
  
Draco and Harry were stunned as they followed Sirius into the land of the dead. There were flowers everywhere and silky tinted white spirits were floating everywhere. The sky was pure white and the ground was sparkling light blue.  
  
"Harry," someone called from behind the three.  
  
Harry froze. Could it be? Was it who he thought it was? He couldn't believe his mom had just said his name.  
  
Harry froze savoring those words and replaying them in his head and turned around slowly.  
  
"Mom!" Harry screamed running over to her but making sure he still had his hand held to Malfoy's. Draco followed willingly.  
  
"Is it really you? I.I"  
  
"Its me Harry. I can't believe you are here!" She said  
  
She was about 5 foot 7. She had long and wavy red hair that looked very pretty with her stunning emerald eyes.  
  
"I am so proud of you Harry. I can't believe all that you've done and all that you've been through. You are so brave."  
  
"I don't know what to say. I can't believe I am actually talking to you."  
  
"How are you Harry?"  
  
"I am good now that I have my dad and Sirius back and am finally talking to you."  
  
Harry and Lily talked for the next 25 minutes about everything they could think of. Sometimes Malfoy and Sirius would join in on their conversation but mostly just the mother and son talked as if they had always been together. Harry thought he couldn't get any happier.  
  
"Harry," Sirius said gently. "We should go. Do you still want to see Remus?"  
  
Harry looked back at his mom and smiled.  
  
"Go Harry, I will be watching over you always. I will always be with you. Sirius, good luck. Tell James that I have never stopped loving him and I always will. Draco," Lily said sweetly. "You are a good person to do this for Sirius."  
  
Harry followed Sirius looking back over his shoulder at his mom. He smiled and soon saw the real Remus Lupin.  
  
"Hello Moony," Sirius greeted.  
  
Harry stared directly at the man in front of him.  
  
"Hi Harry," Remus said.  
  
"Hi," Harry greeted shyly.  
  
"Wow," muttered Draco.  
  
Sirius grinned and patted his old friend on the back.  
  
Harry and Remus talked along with Sirius and even Draco. Harry noticed how smart and logical Remus was. He was just like his dad was when he was in disguise. Harry was very glad to have visited him but soon went to see Cedric.  
  
"Harry," Cedric gasped. "Malfoy?"  
  
"Hi," Harry said nervously. Soon all the guilt came rushing back into his mind and Harry looked into the eyes of the old school champion.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said immediately. He wondered where that came from as it just popped out of his mouth.  
  
"Harry don't be sorry. You have no reason to be."  
  
"Yes I do," he muttered. "I shouldn't have let you get the cup. I am sorry I couldn't save you."  
  
"Harry I don't blame you for anything. There was nothing you could do. Thank you for being so nice and taking the cup with me."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"So how is everyone? Are Fred and George still causing havoc? How is good ole Snape?"  
  
Harry laughed and with Draco he filled Cedric in on everything that was going on including George and Fred's get a way and Professor Umbridge. Cedric was surprised at Draco's behavior but didn't mention anything of it and he laughed along with the other two.  
  
After awhile of laughing and talking Sirius told them they should go. "It is almost the end of the day and we can't get out after midnight."  
  
Harry nodded and said good-bye. "One last thing Harry," Cedric said. "Tell Cho I am glad she moved on and she is a great person."  
  
"I will," Harry said.  
  
Harry walked beside Sirius and Draco and went back towards the white room.  
  
"Okay, all we have to do is hold each others and I say and incantation. Then we walk through and should be able to go.  
  
The other two nodded and Harry grabbed Sirius' hand and Draco already had his other on. Draco had the crown on his head and Harry started to say the incantation. Sirius started to go and Harry was soon silent.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked.  
  
The other two nodded and walked through the veil. Harry thought that it didn't work when soon he saw Albus' twinkling eyes staring at him intently.  
  
"Padfoot!" James screamed happily and hugged onto his best friend tightly.  
  
"Prongs! It worked!"  
  
Harry let go of his godfather's hand and Malfoy's as well.  
  
"Thank you Draco," Harry said.  
  
Draco was silent for a minute but soon spoke.  
  
"Your welcome.Harry," he said.  
  
"We have to get of here. Take this portkey everyone," Dumbledore said to everyone.  
  
Everyone was soon in the headmaster's office. Sirius looking bright-eyed and happy and James with his big grin on his face. Draco couldn't help but smile at the little reunion and Harry watched as James and Sirius gave each other a hug and soon sat down.  
  
"You took quite awhile," James noticed.  
  
Sirius grinned.  
  
"I saw mom and Remus and Cedric," Harry said not taking his eyes off his godfather. It was finally sinking in what had just happened. He had his dad and his godfather and he just talked to his mom, the most wonderful person in the world. He also talked to his father's friend who he thought he knew and Cedric who didn't think it was his fault. All was right with the world.  
  
For now.  
  
"Draco, thank you for all you have done. My offer still stands about joining the order," the headmaster said to the blonde haired Slytherin.  
  
Everyone looked at Draco who nodded silently. "Professor, I would like to join." Dumbledore smiled and told him he could go.  
  
"I can't believe I am here! I didn't think I would ever get out of there until I saw Harry in the mirror. Prongs you should have told me."  
  
James smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I couldn't but I think you knew."  
  
Sirius blushed. "I had my suspicions."  
  
"Ahem," Dumbledore interrupted. "We need to figure out a way to tell the world that you are indeed alive."  
  
"Well I am free right?"  
  
Technically yes but you are dead," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Well obviously I am NOT dead," Sirius laughed.  
  
"How about we tell the ministry that I didn't die but I lost my memory. That might work."  
  
"I actually think the minister won't mind. Arthur Weasley will probably be glad you are back."  
  
"What?" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley is the minister," Albus said with an amused chuckle.  
  
"This will work perfectly!" Sirius cried.  
  
Albus walked over to his fireplace and threw some powder in. "Arthur Weasley!"  
  
"Yes Albus?" Arthur called from a puff of smoke in the fireplace.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Would you be so kind to come to my office? I have something to tell you."  
  
Within a minute Arthur was climbing out of Dumbledore's fireplace.  
  
"Yes Albus what can I do- Oh my gosh Sirius."  
  
Sirius smiled and nodded happily.  
  
"Hello minister," he bowed.  
  
"I think we should tell everyone about Mr. Blacks return," the headmaster said.  
  
The headmaster preceded to tell the minister about everything and it was decided that Arthur would tell the Wizarding community that Sirius Black lost his memory but didn't die. It was all working out perfectly.  
  
A/N- Sorry it is so short. The story will end soon but I will have a sequal. REVIEW PLEASE AND I WILL GIVE U....ICE CREAM, PIZZA, COOKIES..WHATEVER U WANT! JUST REVIEW! 


	22. He's Back

A/N- This is unfortunately the last chapter but please read the Authors note on the next page. It explains a lot as to why I am ending it now. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
He's Back  
  
The next day, Harry, James and Sirius sat in James's dormitory eating cauldron cakes and drinking pumpkin juice until Sirius stopped abruptly after remembering something Harry had said.  
  
"I am part of the prophecy!" he spat.  
  
James and Harry laughed as Sirius spattered pumpkin juice all over himself.  
  
"That's right Padfoot!"  
  
"Why didn't anyone ever tell me?" he huffed.  
  
"They didn't tell me either," Harry mumbled.  
  
"I knew," James muttered.  
  
"And you didn't tell me because?" Sirius asked very annoyed.  
  
"I was sworn to secrecy. No one told Harry because he was too young. No one told you until it was absolutely necessary because no one knew how you would react," James said nonchalantly.  
  
"Dumbledore knows me alright!" Sirius said in mock anger.  
  
Harry sniggered.  
  
"So what do we have to do?"  
  
"We don't know yet Sirius," Harry told him.  
  
"And when will we know?"  
  
"When the time comes old friend," James said to Sirius giving him a pat on the back.  
  
"Where are we going to live?" Harry asked after a wave of silence.  
  
"How would you like to live at Grimmauld place?" Sirius asked hopefully.  
  
"I thought you hated that place, Harry said surprised.  
  
"Well I do, but not if you two are there," Sirius smiled.  
  
"Then I guess we can live there. It is kind of hard living with you though Padfoot."  
  
"And why is that dear James?"  
  
"Because you are so bloody annoying and you eat all the food!"  
  
Harry laughed. "Speaking of food I think it's time to go to the great hall for dinner. You must be starving Sirius! Come on, let's go."  
  
"Um.I don't think that is such a good idea. Technically I'm dead."  
  
"Don't you want to see the look on Snape's face when you walk in the great hall?" Harry asked holding back a laugh.  
  
"Definitely but did Arthur tell everyone yet?"  
  
"No," James said. "They won't know until tomorrow."  
  
"Perfect," Harry whispered and grabbed Sirius' arm pulling him out the door with James quickly following.  
  
Soon they stood outside the great hall about to enter.  
  
"So want to make a bet on how many times Sirius gets hexed?" Harry asked playfully.  
  
"I think about 10," James sniggered.  
  
"Anything less and I would be disappointed," Harry laughed.  
  
Sirius groaned loudly and Harry opened up the large doors and stepped in. Sirius followed behind slowly and Harry jumped a foot off the ground when someone screamed.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" screamed a Ravenclaw fifth year.  
  
Everyone looked up and started screaming or putting his or her wands up. Sirius and the other two kept walking trying not to laugh. They made it up to the head table and saw that the headmaster had an amused look on his face. Snape jumped up immediately and pointed his wand at Sirius.  
  
"Sigala!" Snape yelled.  
  
Sirius ducked and put on a mean face.  
  
"What did you do that for you greasy git?" Sirius yelled.  
  
The great hall fell silent and everyone looked at the supposedly dead and murderous Sirius Black.  
  
"Your dead!" Snape yelled.  
  
"Apparently I'm not. Albus will you tell him please."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and stood up.  
  
"Everyone, I would like to announce that Sirius Black is not dead nor dangerous. Some of you may know that he has been cleared of all charges. The minister of magic was going to announce this tomorrow to the press but I guess it is impertinent to tell you all seeing the circumstances we are in. Sirius Black had amnesia for a whole year. He is back and has recovered so I expect you all to treat him with the respect he deserves." Dumbledore finished up staring accusingly at Severus.  
  
Whispers took over the great hall as Dumbledore finished. Harry went to sit down with Ron and Hermione and Dumbledore conjured a chair besides James and Snape for Sirius to sit in.  
  
Snape gave Dumbledore a deathly glare and Dumbledore returned the look with a smile.  
  
"Black," Severus greeted.  
  
"Snape."  
  
"Did you really lose your memory?" Snape hissed suspiciously.  
  
"What's it to you?" Sirius spat back.  
  
"Nothing," Snape sighed and went back to eating.  
  
Dumbledore watched as Sirius and Snape talked. He couldn't believe how a grudge could go on for so many years.  
  
Sirius started a conversation with James but then turned back to his other side.  
  
"No," he whispered to the potions master.  
  
Snape looked up but saw that Sirius had once again turned back around to converse with James.  
  
"What really happened Albus?" Snape asked the headmaster.  
  
The headmaster's eyes twinkled as he locked them with the other professor.  
  
"What do you mean Severus?"  
  
"Black never lost his memory. I can tell because he seems completely normal and he is back after exactly a year."  
  
"Good observations Severus."  
  
"So what really happened?" he drawled.  
  
"That is something that I think you might know if you behave yourself during the u[coming year."  
  
Snape sighed and went back to eating.  
  
The famous pair was back again.  
  
"Oh joy," Snape muttered. Dumbledore had heard him and let out a small chortle.  
  
"Very true Severus."  
  
Harry didn't take the Hogwarts express. He took a portkey, which he was now used to and okay with straight to Grimmauld place. It was exactly how Harry remembered it but better because he had his two favorite people in the world. He had a family.  
  
Harry knew that the next school year would be harder then any other. The prophecy would hopefully be carried out with the help of his godfather and father so Harry could live a normal and Happy life. Next year would be his last year at Hogwarts to be with his friends everyday and the life he has grown to love. Graduation and N.E.W.T.S was just around the corner.  
  
THE END  
  
Authers Note- It's the end but please read the authors not on the next page. 


End file.
